Behind His Blue Eyes
by Totally Lori
Summary: The first time Trinity Mimikotsu spoke to Seto Kaiba, she disliked him. The only thing they had in common: they cared about Mokuba. But what happens when Seto's little brother tries to set him up with the girl he hates? SetoxOC - Full summary inside. / Edit - on hiatus while it's revamped. 06/27/13
1. No

_Alright, my first part/chapter whatever you wish to call it sucks. I'll be straightforward with you. This was before I had gotten more detailed and less.. jumpy with my writing. It's a bit unrealistic, but it's important. I will let you know, I don't do those lovely stories where the OC and the guy she ends up with get together first. Does **not** happen. I have a plot formed for this and have an outline for a good first.. eh, maybe the first tenth of the story? I know some of the things I want to happen, and I know how I want them to happen; the tricky part is figuring out **when **they will happen._

_Let me clear this with you: I have schoolwork to do, and I am in Marching Band ((FYI: I play the flute.)) We have practice every single day for two and a half ours after school, except on Wednesdays and Fridays; then, we only have it for one hour and a half. My first game is on August 29th; do not expect me to update regularly after that point. I will have Band Practice after school every day, except Wednesdays, but then I will be going to a friend's church those nights. On Fridays I will have football games to go to. That leaves Saturday and Sunday to get any writing in; very limited amount of time means not so much writing is done quickly._

_I promised you a full summary, didn't I? Let's see how well I can do it on the spot:_

Trinity Mimikotsu is your average, smart high school student; well, at least that's how she appears until she loses the one last thing dear to her: her brother Shonrou. She lost her parents in a car crash and recieved a large sum of money; they didn't keep their money in a bank. Rather, they left it in the house for their kids to find with clues they'd written on their "will," which was actually just a piece of notebook paper they'd wedged in between two of Trinity's books. That was how the underage girl and her brother lived. They moved to Japan, only letting the school board know they were leaving. They had relatives in Japan, a family of four, but that hadn't been their reason for moving there; they were both smart for their age and had always wanted to be more challenged. To be completely honest, they didn't like their relatives, though they only really knew three of them.

Trinity found out second-hand that her brother died, from her relatives: the Wheelers. She wasn't really given a choice but moved in with her last living relatives. It was a few weeks later, the day before school started, that she met Yugi Moto. It was that night she learned of how Joey disliked a male they referred to as "Kaiba." She never learned much about him, no matter how many times she asked, and it annoyed her to a certain point. Trinity quickly found herself crushing on Yugi, and her crush only got worse and worse as time went along.

The first time she spoke to Seto Kaiba was one of the days at swim practice. He had called her friend Raven's phone, and she had answered it. Words were traded, and soon she was being told they were going to be baby-sitting some little boy, whom Raven called Mokuba. Not really too happy about it, Trinity merely went along with it. After she met Mokuba, she immediately took to him because he reminded her a lot like her brother Shonrou. After Trinity actually met Seto Kaiba, she decided she was going to learn as much about him as she could, learn his life book, so she could rub it in his face and hate him completely. But fate was against her in more than one way and wasn't willing to let her despise Seto Kaiba peacefully.

Through a lot of twists and turns, bonds started forming with people she never knew she'd be able to like at all; and it didn't help that Mokuba was there to make all of the things even more difficult for her, eventually gaining Raven's help as he convinced her to see his side. If Trinity thought her life was rocky already, those rocks were about to become jagged and slippery.

_Yeah... it pretty much sucks. I like the short summary better, but I wanted to give you a slight bit of background information, which will be revealed later, seeing as I don't want people asking so many questions. Please, please, please bear through this with me and keep the flaming down to critiques or things I might need to change; though I try to read thoroughly and fix the mistakes, they do happen. Don't gripe about the lengths of chapters, either, if you don't mind.. They'll be longer as soon as my foundation for this story is completely laid out. Thanks, guys. You may now if you actually took the time to read all this get onto reading the story._

* * *

I yanked my headphones out of my ears. The music had been blasting, and I had been shocked at first. I blew some of the shoulder-length brown hair out of my emerald green eyes and glared at the school uniform that was waiting patiently for me to put it on.

"TRIIIIIIINITTTTTTTY, there's someone at the dooooooooooor for yoooooooooooou!" I heard the annoying voice of my little brother yell. I growled and stood up, immediately grabbing a brush and yanking it through my hair. I pulled on my school uniform and pulled my hair up into a ponytail allowing two strands of hair to hang on each side of my face. I put on my makeup before walking downstairs and putting on a fake smile before answering the door. A balding man with brown hair, grey eyes, and tan chubby skin was standing there in a black form. He looked to be about fifty.

"Yes?" I asked politely. The man cleared his throat.

"Um, I asked the boy to get the parent or guardian..." the man answered, clearing his throat slightly yet again.

"Our parents and only relatives are dead," I lied. I only dreamed my aunt, uncle, and cousin were dead because they never cared to contact my family. They didn't want their kids to interact with me. "So, I'm the guardian..."

"You aren't but-" the man started.

"Sir, I don't think it matters how old I am. Besides, I am older than I look. You see that car in the driveway?" I motioned to the blue convertible on the freshly paved concrete. The man glanced at it and nodded. "It's mine. I've been driving it for about three months. Now, who are you and what do you need?" I was seriously pissed about this man's accusations.

"Ahem, I'm Principal Shanoku; your brother Shonrou Mimikotsu is going to be attending my school, and I always come to pick up the new students for their first few months of school. So, if you would please tell him to come out here when he finishes breakfast, I would be grateful..." Principal Shanoku nodded.

"Of course Shanoku-san, I will send him right out. Have a good day," I gave him a sickeningly sweet yet fake grin.

"Arigatou, Mimikotsu-chan," Shanoku nodded and allowed me to slam the door in his face.

"Well, Shonrou, I guess the principal of your school is taking you to school for a good chunk of weeks. Finish your orange juice, go upstairs and brush your teeth, then go outside and get into that car, okay?" I asked him. He nodded, his shaggy brown hair's bangs in front of his blue eyes. I smiled at him.

"Where're you going?" he asked, swallowing a chunk of pancake.

"My school is just right down the road. I'm going to walk to it... Yippee for me, huh? I'm so close to my school..." I rolled my eyes, and my brother laughed. I grinned, ruffled his hair, and walked out the door, but not before saying, "I love ya!"

"Love ya, too!" he grinned.

* * *

My day at school was interrupted during the middle. I was already starting to get pissed at a group of popular girls that kept stalking me. They wanted me to join their group because apparently I had the "looks, brains, and walk" of theirs that they've been looking for. "Alright, I'll join your little posse if you'll shut up!" I hissed.

"Trinity Mimikotsu, go to the principal's office," the teacher suddenly announced. Everyone blinked at me as I stood up. "Take your stuff with you, please..." She sounded kind of distressed. Her gray hair had suddenly become disheveled, her eyes a sudden cloudy gray.

I picked up my bag and blinked as the three girls that I was now in the "posse" of hugged me. "It's tradition," the leader replied. She had red eyes, red hair, a lovely tan, and the most beautiful lips I'd ever seen. The girl next to her was extremely smart, had brown hair, silver eyes, and a nice tan, too. The girl next to her had blonde hair and purple eyes with porcelain-colored skin. I had yet to learn their names, even though I had every class with them. I nodded, understanding, and walked out of the room.

When I made my way through the labyrinth they called the school's hallways, I entered the room behind the door labeled "Principal's Office." I waited patiently as it closed with a soft click and gasped when I saw four people in the room, only three of whom I knew. One was around my age: blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, pale skin, and a school uniform accentuated him. There was a girl possibly two years younger than I; she had waist-length, red hair, red eyes, and palish-tan skin and wore a pair of blue jeans, a pink shirt, and a white jacket. A woman with red hair, brown eyes, and a pink secretary uniform on was sitting down. A man with blonde hair and red eyes stood as well, leaning against the wall, a brown suit on. They all turned to look at me as I entered. I narrowed my eyes at the man and woman in the room. "What're you doing here?" I growled vehemently. "Are you finally allowing Joey to coerce with me?"

"Hey, watch yer tone!" the blonde teen exclaimed. "You don't talk to yer aunt and uncle that way!"

"You're forgetting that your family ignored my parents' cries of help after that car crash and didn't even try to help me and my brother out, Joseph. Watch _your_ tone!" I hissed vehemently.

"You haven't met Serenity, have you?" the man asked, looking at me. I shook my head, looking at the red-haired girl.

"Serenity, I'm Trinity, your cousin you've probably never heard of..." I introduced myself, holding out my hand. Serenity took it, shaking her head to say she didn't know of me.

"If you would stop being so curt with us, there's something you need to know..." the woman, my aunt, sighed. I blinked and looked at her. My aunt sighed, worry in her eyes. "Now, don't go into a tantrum or anything, but Shonrou..." she trailed off.

"What about my brother?!" I asked, frightened. 'Shonrou, please be okay...' I thought to myself.

"Trinity, h-he.. a kid at his school shot him..." my uncle finished off.

"N-no... No..." I mumbled, weeping immediately. "Why Shonrou?!" I screamed out. "No..." I fell to my knees on the ground, not wanting to get up. I felt someone hug me and start rocking me back and forth, but I simply kept crying, using their shoulder for support...


	2. Lifeless Life

I looked up, sniffling some, seeing a familiar girl. Her brown hair fell in front of her silver-purple eyes that looked at me in the most sincere way possible. Her skin was tan, her body skinny yet athletic, her face fully sympathetic. "Trinity, are you okay?" she asked.

I threw my arms around her in an instant. "Raven!" I exclaimed through tears. She hugged me back. "I thought you moved to..."

"I moved to Domino, Japan after I moved to Tokyo. Some things happened, so, yeah..." Raven mumbled, pulling back to look at me.

"Oh, Raven, I missed you so much!" I sighed to her. "I wish we were seeing each other again under better circumstances, though..."

"Yeah, I know; when I learned that Shonrou was the one that this had happened to, I talked Joey into letting me come along," Raven told me. I nodded to show I had heard. Setting my eyes downcast, I let a shaky sigh escape my lips and wiped the tears away.

"Look, I know you won't want to do this, but you are going to have to come live with us. You won't do too well by yourself at home," my aunt murmured. She had kneeled down beside me. I shrugged slightly, still looking at the ground. "Uh, let's take you there. You'll probably feel better... Erm, you're also transferring schools."

"Alright," I replied. My aunt sighed. I stood, flinging my bag onto me shoulder. I opened the door and walked outside the office. I turned to go out the lobby doors right afterwards. I was going to walk home and throw some of my things into a bag; they couldn't stop me from doing that.

As I rounded the corner and walked onto my driveway, I felt the tears start again. Shonrou would never be around anymore. It was making my heart ache so badly. Still, though, I had to get items for my next home. I'd sell the house and get some more money, and I'd get a job somewhere closer to Aunt and Uncle's home.

As I entered the house, I felt a wave of pain hit me. He had never finished his orange juice. Shaking my head I ran up the stairs, grabbing an athletic bag and tossing in random items—clothes, shoes, bras, panties, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream, razor, a few books for reading, pencils, and paper—before heading back downstairs. I left the house quickly and hopped into my car, sniffling softly. As I drove down the road towards the better half of Domino, Japan, my new life started, leaving the old one behind. My new life, though, might just be lifeless.

* * *

I pulled up to the house, a soft sigh escaping between my lips. It had almost been a week since the shooting. I had been transferred to the same school my cousin Joey was going, which was where Raven went. Of course, I had refused to start school during the middle of the week seeing as how that never worked too well. So, tomorrow was a Friday, and I had decided to start then. I didn't know why, but it seemed better. It was beginning to turn darker, the sun slowly descending in the sky. I sighed as I got out of the car and closed the door behind me. Looking around myself I walked into the house and silently closed the door. "Trinity, is that you?!" a woman's voice called—my aunt's.

"Uhm, yeah!" I answered hesitantly. She walked into my view. The house smelled of food being cooked. Her red hair had some flour in it, but I wasn't going to say anything. "Yes, Aunt Jani?"

"Come on in here. Raven's joining us for dinner," Jani smiled, motioning for me to go into the living room.

"Wait, she's already here?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes, Joey invited her," Jani replied. I sighed, blowing my strands of brown hair from my eyes.

"Tell her that I'll be back in a minute. I need to put my stuff in my room, 'kay?" I asked, motioning to the shopping bags I had in my hands. It was all just some fictional books I had bought at the book store. I loved books. Loved them to death.

"You bought _more_ books, dear?" Jani asked, quirking a brow.

"Uhm, yeah?" I replied, turning to walk up the stairs right next to the door. As I made my way up them, I heard her sigh before her footsteps softly resounded through the foyer as she made her way into the kitchen. I shook my head to myself as I walked into my room, tossing the bags on my bed before shutting the door silently behind me. Glancing into the nearby mirror, I noticed my eyes had changed to a soft gray. It made my breath catch in my throat. I hadn't noticed how they had become less colorful, realizing that the lack of food I had over the past few days was thinning my face out. Some may say I looked cute, sure, but I wasn't too sure of it myself. It'd be put to the test at my new school. I hadn't gotten one glance or one whistle or anything of that sort from the boys at my 'old' school. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I walked over to the bags on my bed.

Sliding a small hand inside one of the green bags, I pulled out two of the books in there. Placing them on the bookshelf I had built into the wall all around the room on all four walls, I went back to the three bags, grabbing three more books out of one bag and placing them on the shelf beside the other two. Then, I discarded that bag and went to the other one. It had three books in it, all of which I placed on the shelf. The last bag had five more in it, and I took those out as well. Keeping one in my hand, I placed the other four on the shelf and placed the one in my hand neatly on my bed, the one I would start reading that night.

With a sad smile I walked away from my bed, taking the three empty bags with me as I exited my room and walked swiftly and silently down the stairs. Making my way into the kitchen, I glanced to the living room, seeing Raven, Joey, Serenity, and a small boy with spiky, black, red, and gold hair, violet-colored eyes, and a school uniform on. "Who's he?" I murmured to my aunt, nodding my head towards the little boy.

"Oh, that's one of Joey's friends. Yugi Moto. He taught Joey how to play duel monsters.. Well, actually his _grandpa_ did, but you know what I mean," Jani smiled. It had startled her when I had said something since she didn't know I was right there. I simply nodded and placed the three bags in a trash can nearby before walking into the living room, plopping onto the couch gracefully right next to the boy I didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Yugi," he introduced himself almost immediately.

"Uhm, Yuge, this is my cousin, Trinity. Trin, this is one'a my best pals, Yuge," Joey explained.

"Yeah, your mom told me," I replied, looking from Joey to Yugi.

"Well, Trinity, it's nice to meet you. Raven and Joey have told me a lot about you. So, do you play duel monsters?" Yugi asked, smiling sweetly. He was actually kind of cute.

"Uhm, no. I used to duel, but I don't find it too thrilling anymore. My mom and dad never really liked me being interested in it anyways," I mumbled, shrugging lightly.

"Oh, well, maybe we can try to duel sometime?" Yugi asked, a bit hopefully.

"Possibly. I can't really say if I'll do it or not," I shrugged.

"Well, if you have the right support, you will, right?" he proffered a grin. I gave a semi-smile back.

"Maybe."

"Hey, I'll take that," he laughed. Such a light-hearted, friendly laugh.

"Well, finally, she gives a somewhat smile thing," Raven sighed, just now paying attention. I blinked at her.

"Whoa, she smiled?" Jani asked from the kitchen.

"Somewhat," Joey answered.

"What's the big deal with her smiling?" Yugi asked.

"She hasn't smiled since she came to this part of town," Raven replied. Yugi looked at me, catching my eye.

"Wow. I don't think I could go without smiling for a few hours, but you went for almost two weeks? Again, wow," Yugi stated. I gave another semi-smile, glancing at the ground.

"Dinner's ready," Jani called softly. "Serenity, go and get your father, will you?" Serenity just nodded and walked to a door that led to a basement. Oh, yeah, did I mention their house is huge? Well, it is. Really huge. It even has one more floor above the floor your room is on. These people are filthy rich. Filthy, filthy, filthy rich. Well, actually, I am, too, but still. I would never be able to buy this big house and take care of two kids. Well, three kids now. And their friends. Never would I possibly be able to do it. Then again, there're two of them and one of me. So that might have something to do with it. Only **might**.

* * *

_Okay, this chapter was a bit better... At least in my view. A bit less choppy; the next part is her first day at school. It sucks, too. Not horribly, but it does in some of the parts.. So, le'me know what you think of it, if you will. Again, no huge flames and no complaing on how I spell their names, please; I'm used to seeing Yugi's name spelled with only one "u." _


	3. School Is Weird, Ne?

Today is my first day of school. Blech. This'll definitely suck. Unless I have a good chunk of classes with Raven. Or Yugi. If I have _any_ classes with Yugi, I will freak. Oh, yeah, I should probably mention that he and I had some very long, and I mean **long** conversations at dinner last night. We learned a lot about each other, too. Like, my favorite color is blue, my eyes used to be green, that I loved cookie dough more than ice cream or cookies or any other type of dessert for that matter, and that I was obsessed with books, which was even a new one to me. Yeah, he made me realize that I had a complete obsession with books.

Anyways, back onto Yugi. Yeah, he's really awesome. Even if he does love hamburgers. Yeah, I'm not a fan of hamburgers. Or meat for that matter. I'll eat it, yeah, but I'd rather not. Oh, and I found that one out by us just 'happening' to have hamburgers. The kid ate two. _Two_. I ate half of one, with cheese on it. Joey took the other half. Back to getting to know Yugi, though. Uhm, his birthday is June 4. I need to remember that. If I don't, I'll slap myself. Oh, and he's a Gemini. Yep. So I'm waiting to find out if he has an inner voice that argues with him all the time or something. Or maybe some split personality. Oh, that would be great. It'd be quite funny if the other side of him was some depressing little pervert or something. HA! Oh, that'd be _really_ great. Also, according to Joey, he has some arch-enemy named Kaiba. Yugi denied it, though, so maybe Joey's just _wanting_ him to dislike Kaiba. I didn't get a first name, no matter how many times I asked him. The asshole.

Of course, though, there is a small problem with Yugi. He reminds me a lot of Shonrou. It kind of saddens me a great deal. But I won't think about that. No, I refuse. Yugi's sweet and may be able to help me with my Shonrou problem. Of course I'll never forget Shonrou, but if I could just find a way to feel better about everything... Agh, I need to stop thinking about him. It's going to make me de-. "Trinity, hey!" a voice interrupted my thoughts. And there stood Yugi. Looking so cute for some reason. I guess it was because he was all happy to see me. It made me happy, too.

"Hey, Moto-san," I smiled sweetly, shifting my bag to my other shoulder. "Why are you so happy this morning?"

"I'm not too sure. I guess it's because I remembered that I had made a new friend," Yugi replied, a bit embarrassed. "Hey, I want you to meet our friends!" He grabbed onto my wrist and dragged me to where a group of four people stood. "Hey, wait, where's Joey?"

"Uhm, I believe he's sleeping in. I woke him up once, but he just muttered something and rolled back over, so I just kind of left him," I answered, shrugging some. Yugi laughed. "Something tells me he's going to be a bit upset with me."

"Ah, he'll get over it by the time he gets to school. Anyways, Trinity, these are our friends. You already know Raven, of course. The other girl is Tea Gardner, the white-haired boy is Ryou Bakura, and the brown-haired boy is Tristan Taylor," Yugi stated. I disliked Tea from the beginning. Just by the way she looked at me. Her hair was brown and didn't even touch her shoulders, her eyes blue. She looked extremely preppy. Blech, again. That's all I need. More blech for my school day. Ryou seemed like someone I could get along with. He was blushing just by getting a simple smile. Shy much? I believe so. But shy guys are the best! Anyways, his spiky white hair was simply awesome, since it was layered and the longest bits reached a little past his shoulders. His eyes were a gray-brown color, too. Tristan was also someone I probably wouldn't like that much. His stance was cocky. A third blech for my school day. Jeez, can it get any worse? His hair was brown and was stuck up to where it pointed out. Very weird, yes. His eyes were just a plain, dull brown. Blech. Absolutely boring.

"Hi," I stated softly, giving a semi-wave. "Moto-san, do you mind releasing my wrist?" I asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Yugi exclaimed, letting go and biting his lower lip, a small blush on his cheeks.

"It's alright, Moto-san," I replied, giggling softly. He just blushed a bit more.

"Oh, don't call me 'Moto-san.' That's way too formal. Just call me Yugi," he mumbled, smiling again.

"Uhm, alright. How about we settle for Yugi-kun?" I asked, glancing at Raven, who was just giggling about who knows what.

"Okay," Yugi nodded, grinning even wider. Raven just giggled again, and this time I could hear it. Earlier they were all silent and everything, but now I could absolutely, positively hear them. I decided to walk over to her and see what the hell she was giggling about.

"What in the name of all that is insane are you giggling about?" I sighed almost inaudibly to her as I pulled her away from the small group.

"The fact that you two are definitely into each other," Raven replied with a grin.

I blushed. Pretty darkly, too. "Wh-what are you talking about? We are not!"

"Mhm. Sure you aren't," Raven retorted, rolling her eyes.

"We aren't!" I hissed.

"Yes, you are. And if you'll glance at him right now, I'm sure you two will catch each other's eyes," Raven grinned. Alright, I'm a curious person. An extremely curious person. So I glanced towards him. My gray eyes met his violet ones, and I blushed immediately and looked away. "See."

"Shut up!" I scowled, blushing even darker. "I hate you; I really do."

"Hey, let me see your schedule," Raven stated suddenly. I blinked and grabbed a piece of paper sticking in a side pocket on my bag. I had gotten my schedule the week before. And I had a doctor's excuse for why I was out. Yep, apparently depression can get you a doctor's note. Maybe I should get depressed more often. I can miss school then. When I looked back at her, I noticed Raven's grin getting wider and wider. "You have every single class with him." I blushed. I was ready to die.

"I-I do?" I asked, not meaning to stutter.

Raven just nodded, grinning. "Hey, Yugi! You and Trinity have every single class together!" I glanced at him and could see the extreme excitedness in his eyes. It made me happy inside. Now, I really wanted to squeal. And I was having difficulty not doing so. Raven seemed to notice, and she yelled that she was going to show me our lunch spot. No one followed, and I was forever grateful.

And I squealed. "Oh my god, he was so excited about it. It made me so happy. I don't know why, though!" I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks for no apparent reason. Those three blechs for my day were getting overtaken by this. Very much so overtaken. And there was nothing I could do about my feelings. Nothing except squeal again.

"It's called a crush, Ri-ri," Raven grinned.

"I've never had a crush on someone before," I mumbled, biting my lower lip slightly.

"Never?! Oh my god, that's depressing!" Raven exclaimed.

"Shut up! It isn't my fault that I don't normally pay attention to boys. They've never seemed the least bit important. But he's just so... different," I gushed, blushing again.

"Hey, Trin, get yer little butt over here! You were s'posed to wake me up this mornin'! What happened there?!" Joey's voice interrupted our little 'girl talk.' Alright, I'm not one to be reluctant when someone's upset, so I stood up and did what he said. I got my little ass over there. Of course, 'over there' was where everyone was.

"Uhm, good morning, Star shine?" I asked, smiling nervously.

"Why didn't you wake me up this mornin'?!" Joey yelled.

"Uh, I did. You just chose not to get up _fully_. So it's your fault, not mine," I answered, shrugging lightly. Alright, yeah, that's one thing I probably shouldn't have done, seeing as the brown-haired, blechy boy stomped right up to me, standing right next to Joey.

"Hey, if you said you were gonna wake him up, you need to wake him up," Taylor exclaimed. Wait, was his name 'Taylor' or something else?

"Ah, actually I woke him up. When he just mumbled something and didn't get out of his bed, I didn't press any farther," I shrugged. "It's still his fault."

"Right," the other blechy one chipped in. Stupid girl. "I'm sure that's what happened. When you're told to wake someone up, they normally mean to keep on bugging them until they get up and out of bed." Tea, just shut up. You aren't in this conversation. Little bitch.

"Look, his mom even told me to leave him be. If he wasn't going to wake up the first time, he wasn't going to get woken up! Maybe it'll teach him a lesson," I retorted, narrowing my eyes at the girl. "Alrighty? And Taylor, or Train, or whatever your name is—I don't think Joey needs any help from you. He can handle his own arguments. Jeez, don't make such a big fuss over him not getting up. He made it to school on time, did he not?"

"She has a point guys. I'm siding with her," Ryou stated.

"Yeah, she does have a point," Yugi agreed, nodding. "I side with her as well."

"Ditto!" Raven exclaimed.

"Jeez, even I'm going to side with her; I couldn't have done too much better myself, and I'm a teacher," some random man stated with a soft sigh before turning around a corner and leaving.

"Yeah, that was weird," I muttered, glancing at the corner that we had last seen the man.

"Just a li'l," Joey nodded. "Anyways, I didn't expect there to be an all-out argument or somethin'."

"Well, it wouldn't have become one if Blech and Blechy didn't get in on it," I replied, motioning to the two with a simple gesture and a rolling of my eyes. I noticed Yugi stifle a laugh out of the corner of my eye. "Oh, hey, is your name Taylor, or Train, or what?" I directed my gaze towards Blech.

"It's Tristan Taylor," Blech answered. Those should be their new names. Blech and Blechy. Though, I'd probably get them mixed up and start calling Tristan Blechy instead of Tea. Ha, wouldn't that be a riot? I'm sure that'd confuse anyone and everyone. But myself. Seeing as I'd know what I was talking about.

"Oh, okay. And I know Blechy's name is actually Tea. It's not too difficult to remember," I randomly stated. The only reason I was able to remember her name was because I had known a Taiya at my old school. Tea pronounced hers exactly like Taiya did, so it was going to be easy to remember. Oh, and just so we're straight on this fact, I didn't like Taiya. We weren't friends. Nowhere near it. Especially since she was the most annoying girl you would ever meet. She argued with me about everything. I could be saying something to someone else, and she'd say 'Nah-uh!' and repeat exactly what I just said. Yeah, stupid, I know. But that was Taiya's way of life. If she wasn't in charge of everyone, she'd do anything she could to let them know she was their new enemy. Just flat-out annoying.

About this time, the bell rang, signaling that we should start heading to class. I just followed Yugi, not really caring to memorize where I was supposed to be going at the moment. I'd much rather just listen to him talk and see him smile. Yeah, that was good enough for me. Good enough to last the whole school day. And it did. I actually survived getting introduced to the classes by all my teachers because he would sit somewhere where I could see him and just pretend as though I was talking to him. So, yeah, it was really easy. And for some reason people liked to talk to me. They just randomly walked over to me and started talking to me all throughout the day. Talk about odd.

Oh, and thanks to him, I was able to reject seven boys asking me on a date. bSeven/b. I bet I couldn't have even named off seven male names. Not even of males in my family. Depressing, I know. So don't think you have to tell me. He was the one that told them to bug off for me since I'm just the shy and quiet new girl. If they only knew.

Anyways, when the end of the day finally neared, I joined Raven in the school's gym before we headed towards a hallway leading to another part. I wasn't a girl that was too fond of sports, but I was very well fit for my age. And it was all because of swimming. And I was ecstatic when I found out that this school had a swimming pool and a swim team. That meant staying after school for an hour and a half every day except Wednesday. Very cool. It'd be absolute fun. Of course, I had to 'try out' for the team first. The thought makes me laugh.

So, yeah, I tried out. And I beat their fastest swimmer. Go me, right? Whatever. I've been swimming since I was four. I learned how to dive when I was five, too. So, yeah, you can guess that I even beat their best diver. So sad. But then again, I loved swimming. Almost as much as reading. But not quite as much. Well, after I tried out, the rest of them did what they did every day, just with a little less time for seeing if they had improved since the month before. So far the school was seeming a little weird, but it was fun, and I could live with that.

* * *

_There's that one. I told you it wasn't too good. In the next one, she gets to talk to Seto on the phone. It's around these next few bits that it's easier to notice my writing style got better, seeing as I completely lost this story somewhere in the depths of my computer and only worked on it sparingly afterwards. I believe there was about a year to two years difference somewhere in here. But whatever._

_Like usual, I like helpful critiquing. Blah-blah-blah._


	4. Why Do I Have To Go?

Two weeks of school slowly passed. I grew extremely close to Yugi, which was something that made me excessively happy. Of course, it also got me an excessively angry Tea. It didn't really matter to me, though. She was a bitch. Today was a Friday, and we had a free period after lunch. We were all out on some of the metal bars that connected a wooden pole to another wooden pole. They were what I called 'Metal Gymnastic Poles' because you could do things you do in gymnastics on them. Yeah, I used to do gymnastics, and I had memorized how to do the stretches and how to do any activities on the bars. Those activities usually included a handstand with only my right hand. Today, Tea and I were having a 'competition' to see who knew more about gymnastics. And to see who was better in the athletic department. I won. "Better luck against someone else, Tea," I sighed, hanging upside down on the bars. Okay, I'm not stupid. I'm not hanging on metal bars with my bare legs. I wear leggings. And my school uniform's skirt was pinned to my sides at the moment. So I was perfectly fine.

"Whatever. You just have more people on your side," Tea muttered, rolling her eyes. After her stupid remark, she went to flirting with Yugi. Okay, she's like two feet taller than him. Alright, not two feet, but she was still a good deal taller than him. I had had a bit of a growth spurt and had grown a bit taller than him, but he was still tall. He himself had even gotten a growth spurt, and we were all proud of him.

"Pfft. Even Tristan said I was better. And he hates me!" I exclaimed, flipping off the bars and landing on my feet. She was obviously a sore loser.

"I don't hate you. I just really, really, really don't like you," Tristan replied, giving me a small smile. Actually, he'd become a bit tolerable over these past two weeks, and he didn't hate me. It was just a joke we had created.

"I know. It depresses me that you really, really, really don't like me, though. I mean, jeez! What happened to our 'love at first sight' predicament?" I questioned, putting on a fake pout before laughing. "Yeah, I'll never be able to say something like that with a straight face."

"I didn't think so," Tristan grinned. I gave a semi-smile before proceeding to unpin my skirt from my leggings.

"Ugh, our break period is almost over," I whined.

"And we have swim class today!" Raven added in. I just grinned at her. She liked swimming, but it took up all of her Fridays unless she asked to leave early. And then she'd have to stay longer on the following Monday. Yeah, it was all weird and everything. But I loved it. So I didn't care if it was what my schedule was based around. Except, I had been looking for a job. Something to do over the weekends besides stay at home all the time. And I simply refused to date any of the guys in our class. Well, the guys that asked, at least. You can probably guess that I would make an exception for one boy.

"I happen to like swim practice, Ray. You are speaking for yourself there," I sighed, laughing quietly with a shake of my head. Noticing that Yugi glanced at me, I turned my head to look at him. I quirked a brow at how Tea was flirting. It was quite odd. Anyways, Yugi had looked away from me, blushing softly. I walked over behind him and glomped him, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Yugi-kun, what are you two talking about?" I asked, giggling softly as I noticed his blush grow darker.

"N-nothing, really. Just talking about Kaiba's Duel Monster's tournament that's coming up in a few months," Yugi replied, smiling softly. I smiled back at him and looked at the now-angry Tea. "Hey, do you think you'll enter?" I stiffened at his words, looking at him a bit blankly.

A slight frown crossed my features. "Yugi-kun, you know how I feel about dueling," I murmured, looking down at the ground.

"Please? That way you, Joey, and I can all have a chance to get into the finals! It'd be fun..." Yugi replied, basically trailing off at the end. My breath caught in my throat as I saw his eyes were saddened, and I gulped some.

"Yugi, I don't know. It's just so difficult to do that. I mean, Shonrou was the reason I got into dueling. If h-h-he hadn't gotten me to do it, I would've thought it was stupid," I explained to him. This just made the boy even more disheartened. I sighed lightly and nuzzled into his neck somewhat, blushing. "Alright, I'll compete in the tournament. But until that time comes closer, I don't want you to bring it up anymore, not in front of me at least. It makes me upset. And I know that you get upset when your friends get upset. That'll just make me worse. I can't stand seeing you upset about something that has to deal with me."

"R-r-r-re-really? You w-w-wi-will?" Yugi questioned, his voice happy again. I moved my head to where I could see him, and his face was bright red from him blushing. I blushed a bit more, feeling stupid about nuzzling into his neck. Biting my lower lip, I nodded somewhat before removing my arms from around his neck and backing away from him, his back still towards me.

"Ugh, do you two _have_ to be so openly flirting like that? I mean, yeah, it's disgusting when Tea does it, but this is way too much!" Tristan exclaimed, the disgust easily noticed in his voice. I whipped my head to look at him with narrowed eyes, my cheeks heating up even more. "Don't glare at me. You know yourself that you're flirting with each other." I blinked, furrowing my brows as my cheeks reddened even more. Jeez, stupid emotions. "Yes, I said with each other."

"Awwwe, they're blushing!" Raven exclaimed, grinning. I flicked my gaze to her before I moved it to look at Yugi, who was blushing as well. I scowled slightly at Raven as she giggled, and I blushed yet again, staring at the ground. "Damn, there goes the bell." Ha. Your fun was ruined! You all deserved it, though. Bunch of assholes.

Obviously, the only good parts of my day are lunch, seeing Yugi and my friends, and swim practice after school. That's it. And it all adds up to extremely good. Unless, of course, you take the horrible parts of the day like Tea, all the boys that just decide to ask me out, and all the annoying girls and add those in. That makes my day pretty much down-in-the-dumps. And today, during swim practice, I didn't really get to do anything. I swam my laps, and the coach told me I had been working hard enough, so I could sit out until we got to the game of the day. Of course, during the middle of the game, I felt like quitting since it wasn't too fair. I mean, is it ever fair to have the fastest swimmer be the shark when everyone else is a minnow? No. So I just decided to sit out after a little while. "Hey, since you're sitting out, turn my phone onto vibrate and ring, 'kay?" Raven asked me, a bit breathless. I grinned and nodded before stepping out.

And I did what she asked. Just before I set it back down, it vibrated. "Ray, your phone's ringing!" She was underwater, though, and being one of the sharks, she wouldn't be back out for a minute or two. So I answered the phone for her. "Uhm, this is Trinity Mimikotsu; Raven can't really come to the phone right now. Is this anything important?"

_"Well, when did Raven get a secretary to answer her phone calls?"_ A male's voice drawled on the other line. I narrowed my eyes, even though the boy couldn't see it.

"She didn't get a secretary, thank you very much. Right now she's in swim practice, and I have been given permission to sit out. Do you need to talk to her?" I asked, my voice still calm, menace softly floating through it.

_"No, you can give her a message for me, can't you? Good. I need her to watch my little brother Mokuba tonight. He called me griping about how the maids were-"_

"Alright, listen. I don't need to know about your personal life. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you don't want to tell some complete stranger your reasoning for why her best friend needs to baby-sit your little brother, do you? Doesn't that make you a tad uncomfortable? For all you know I could be lying to you and actually be some serial killer that seeks out little kids. Yeah, I'm sure you didn't think about that," I interrupted him, wondering how stupid a guy could be.

_"Well, I believe I can trust a girl's sec-"_ the boy began again.

"Raven, there's some asshole that keeps on calling me your bdamn/b secretary on the phone. Take it, will ya?" I growled, thrusting the cell phone into the girl's hands.

"Hello?" Raven questioned. "First, she isn't my secretary. Second, yes, she is pissed. And third, I WILL ABSOLUTELY BABY-SIT MOKUBA!" Her voice went from annoyance to a squeal in mere seconds. I gulped, staring at her with wide eyes. "Only on one condition, though."

"Oh, gosh, Ray, don't start with making conditions," I sighed, letting my head fall back against the wall.

"I get to bring a friend along," Raven stated, grinning.

"Ray, if you're talking about me, I will kill you," I muttered dangerously, glaring at her. Her grin just grew wider.

"I can? Okay, well, just so you know, I'm bringing my best friend with me," Raven explained.

_"She better not be that secre-"_ I heard the line say since Raven had turned the volume up and had sat down next to me.

"I am _not_ her secretary, asshole," I hissed, loud enough for him to hear.

"And yes, it is her. Toodles!" Raven retorted to him, hanging up the phone. She put it on silent, smiling at me.

"I will kill you, Ray. I really will," I muttered, glaring at her.

"Awwwe, why? You'll have fun baby-sitting Mokuba," Raven grinned, rolling her eyes as her screen shone, saying someone was calling her. "Ugh, he's calling me back."

"I don't want to go. If he's going to be back tomorrow, that means I'll have to meet him. I don't want to meet someone disrespectful enough to call me your secretary," I muttered.

"I know..." Raven sighed. "Wait. HEY!" I grinned slightly, but it didn't last. "I know he's a bit of an asshole at first, but when you get to know him, he isn't the worst person on the planet."

"Really? That's just great. Guess what. I don't want to get to know him!" I stated, giving her two thumbs up and a stupid grin. This made her laugh softly.

"Seriously, though. He actually is a tad nice. But that isn't the point of why I want you to baby-sit his little brother. Mokuba's the most adorable thing ever! And I mean that! He's so cute! You'll love him!" Raven exclaimed, smiling.

"He wants you to do it, not me. Why do I have to go if it's your job?" I whined, looking at her. She just gave me a simple smile, rolling her eyes.

"Because, silly, you're a much better baby-sitter than I am. Maybe this time he won't scream his lungs out at me for making a mess in his kitchen. Besides, I don't want to face his stupid maids alone. They creep me out. Especially since I get paid more on one night of watching Mokuba than they do in one month. OH! We have to go! We have to pack bags and everything if we're going to stay and baby-sit Mokuba!" Raven sighed, slapping her forehead. She jumped up and dropped her cell phone into her purse, grabbing her bag and her clothes as she did so. She then made her way to the coach, telling him why we needed to leave.

And he let us leave. Without even saying that we would have to stay late on Monday. Who the hell was this guy? Why did he think that he could say anything he wanted? And why in the damn world did our coach let us off the hook so easily? No matter how many questions I may have had, I didn't get a single answer of a name or why or anything. The only reply was, "You'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

_Yeah, a bit choppy.. And Seto was purposely trying to piss her off; it's a hobby of his that I inferred from the show. You'll see that happening mostly to her. She can handle it, though. She gets back at him in her own ways. :)_

_Hope you liked this one better than the others; the lengths aren't very long((at least on here; in Word they're fairly long)), I know, but they're.. detailed-ish.. Sorry guys. I already told you they'll get longer later.. Just be as patient as possible. Review, please. I want to know if it meets people's standards._


	5. BabySitting Actually Is Fun, In A Way

"I still don't see why I had to tag along..." I muttered, glaring at my friend. We were standing on the front porch of a HUGE house, waiting on someone to let us in. Raven was dressed pretty casually, only wearing jeans and a plain shirt. Not something she'd normally wear. I, on the other hand, decided on wearing a light blue tank-top with a brown jacket and a white, flowy skirt that reached my knees. Yes, I liked _long_ skirts, but I absolutely _abhorred_ short ones that barely covered your ass. I mean, what are they trying to do? Make us look like sluts or something? Whatever it is, I don't like it.

"Shut up and get over it. You're here and can't back out," Raven retorted, lightly poking the side of my head. I glared at her, huffing annoyedly.

"Finally, you're here! That boy's going crazy and is basically in a tantrum!" a woman exclaimed when she opened the door, ushering us in. "He's in his room. Follow me." And she led us down a series of hallways and up a flight or two of stairs. Meh, does this guy have to have such a _big_ house?

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANNA GO ANYWHERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard all of this in a yell behind a door, along with some loud thumps that sounded like stuff being thrown at a wall, or possibly a person. "I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T MA-"

"Awwwe, that poor thing! How could you take so long to get to us!?" I yelled at the maid that had shown us to the room before I opened the door and walked inside. "Hey, Mokuba, come here!" I called to the little, black-haired boy in the room. The little kid looked at me and ran towards me.

"Please, please, please tell me my brother sent you to baby-sit me!" he exclaimed, looking at me very pleadingly.

"Yes, he did. Actually, he told Raven to come, but she got his permission to drag me along before he found out anything else about me. So, hey, are you hungry?" I asked, glancing at Raven when I said her name, then back to him.

"I'm starved!" Mokuba exclaimed, grinning.

"Alright. Do you want to go and get something from a restaurant, or do you want to eat here?" I asked.

"Can we have pizza?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

"Absolutely!" I answered. "Come on, if you'll tell me the direction to the nearest phonebook and the nearest phone, we'll go and order it right now. Here, I'll even give you a piggy-back ride!" I turned around and got on my knees so the little boy could climb onto my back. "Alright where to?"

"Take a right when you leave my room and head towards the stairs!" Mokuba exclaimed, laughing.

"See, a much better baby-sitter than I am!" Raven grinned. I just stuck out my tongue at her.

"I had a little brother. You didn't. Do the math," I sighed to her, making sure Mokuba didn't hear before I took off running in the direction he told me.

* * *

"Jeez! I never knew a little boy could eat so much! I'm glad we got two pizzas!" I stated, marveled at how many pieces the kid had eaten. Pizza's my favorite food, and I didn't even eat as much as he did.

"I rarely get pizza. Seto doesn't like it too much," Mokuba explained.

"Ah, so his name's Seto? Well, what's the last name?" I inquired.

"Kaiba." I blinked at Mokuba's quick answer and flicked my gaze to Raven.

"Raven. Is Seto Kaiba the one that Joey dislikes?" I sighed, quirking a brow.

"Yeah. They both absolutely hate each other. And even though he won't admit it, Seto actually finds Yugi tolerable. _I_ think Yugi's awesome!" Mokuba yelled.

"So does she," Raven grinned, nudging me with her elbow. I scowled at her.

"Ohhh. Do you like him?" Mokuba asked. I didn't answer, just looked at the piece of pizza in my hands, a blush covering my cheeks. "You do! Trinity likes Yugi! Trinity likes Yugi! Trinity liIkes Yuuugi!" Mokuba sang, laughing.

"Ah, be quiet, you!" I giggled, tackling the little boy softly and starting to tickle him, discarding my pizza on my plate.

"Haha! S-s-stop!" Mokuba exclaimed between laughs. I just smiled and kept on tickling him. "St-st-s-stop!"

"Alright," I sighed after a few minutes, sitting back.

"Payback!" Mokuba yelled, jumping on me and tickling me as well.

"This one I'll help with!" Raven exclaimed, helping the boy in tickling me.

"Ah. It hurts," I laughed, rolling onto my side in an attempt of getting onto my stomach.

"No you don't!" Mokuba yelled, moving to where he was in front of me and tickling me again. I rolled back onto my back, and the tickling started from both people again.

"I-i-it hu-hu-hurts," I laughed, trying to cover up my stomach with my arms with no prevail. "You win!"

"Yes!" Mokuba yelled. He and Raven high-fived.

"Jeez. That really _did_ hurt," I sighed, rubbing my stomach softly.

"Sorry," Mokuba apologized with a sheepish grin.

"Ah, it's okay. So, are you ready to go to sleep, or are you wanting to do something else?" I inquired to the little boy.

"Hey, can we get on Seto's computer?" Mokuba asked, looking to the computer sitting on a nearby table.

"I don't know. Can we?" I replied, quirking a brow.

"He doesn't normally care. As long as we don't mess up anything in his files," Raven answered.

"I think you're lying to me," I sighed, staring at my friend.

"I am _not_! He told me that the last time I was here," Raven contradicted.

"Fine. But I'm sitting in the chair and going to wherever the little guy tells me. I don't trust you to do it, Ray, and I don't want Mokuba to get into trouble. The guy basically thinks I'm an idiotic secretary, so I don't care if he gets mad at me," I stated, walking to the table and sitting in the chair. Mokuba had pulled one up next to mine.

When I turned on the monitor, there was a document up. I went to minimize it, but something stopped me. It was a newspaper clipping. "Hey, I know that boy! I was at his school before Seto transferred me to a different one," Mokuba stated, pointing to the picture.

"I know him, too," I answered, trying to regain composure. I had given that picture to them to put on the page. He had been so excited to be going to a school in Japan. He'd always been smart for his age.

"Are you okay?" Mokuba asked, cocking his head to the side. I nodded, minimizing the document. I couldn't stand to see it. What was Kaiba doing with it up anyways? "He's been trying to figure out why someone would shoot another kid for no reason. I knew the boy that did it, and he'd never done anything like that before. Nothing irrational at all. I was standing near the boy when he got shot, so I was questioned. Pull it back up. There's a quote from the 'young Kaiba brother' in there." The boy's voice was suddenly sad, and I couldn't stand it.

"Let's find something else to do, okay? This isn't exactly my favorite newspaper story..." I stated, minimizing the document again. "What do you want to do?"

"Find a game for us to play... Maybe _You Don't Know Jack_ or _The Game of Life_?" Mokuba asked. Looking at him made a genuine smile play at my lips, and I nodded.

"Hai," was the short reply I gave.

* * *

I groaned softly as I woke up the next morning, thinking to rub my eyes but stopping myself. Mokuba had fallen asleep cuddled into me, the both of us on a pallet in the floor while Raven slept on a couch. We had moved from the living room into one of the spare rooms that only had a couch and some other wooden furniture, like a desk, a table, etc. I had my arms around the little boy since he had started shivering in the middle of the night. I heard some of the maids shuffling past the room, and I just stayed lying there, trying to regain my senses of touch, hearing, and sight. Squeezing my eyes shut, I yawned somewhat, regaining feeling in my arms suddenly. I stretched my right arm out and carefully pulled my left arm from beneath the black-haired boy. I opened my eyes, glancing around for sight of a clock and red the numbers: 11:26. "Nnngh. How late did we fall asleep?" I murmured to myself almost inaudibly. Another yawn escaped my lips, and my hearing re-earned its clarity. Sitting up I ran my fingers through my hair to untangle it and looked at the bottom of the door, where an inch of space was between it and the floor. I saw shadows and muffled voices, deliberately talking quietly, and the door's handle turned. It was pushed open quietly, not making any creaking noises, and I let my gray eyes drift up to see the features of the male. He was tall, for starters, and he had brown hair. His features were set tensely, and he seemed someone that kept everyone else out of everything. I rubbed my eyes subconsciously and looked into piercing blue ones. "Hi...?" I murmured.

* * *

_Better? Yay, nay? This is kind of where my writing style changes a bit.. Well, as usual, review/critique and what-not._

_These first few parts I've been posting up have been written up for months, which you guys already know, I'd believe. I have.. three or four more parts I can post up that will finish of what is already written, so you'll have to be patient after that._


	6. Meeting Seto Asshole Kaiba

The male looked at the black-haired boy that still had his arms hugging me around my waist intently, then allowed his blue pools to drift back to look at me. I self-consciously ran my hands through my brown locks, reluctantly allowing a yawn to escape my lips yet again. The blue pools of the male slowly drifted down and then back up, as if he was seeing how tall I was, or maybe he could've just been seeing what type of figure I had. I found a slight flush go across my face from embarrassment. I wasn't exactly in the best type of clothes to be wearing when around other guys my age. Raven was wearing something a tad worse than what I had on, but she'd been here multiple times. Then again, she had packed these pajamas for me since I had been downstairs doing other household chores. I bit my lower lip as I glanced down at my outfit, taking in the black tank top with green and red polka dots, and the red shorts that barely reached my mid-thigh. Letting out a slight sigh, I looked back at him to see he had looked away from me. My head turned to the right when I felt Mokuba move and whisper something in his sleep, like he was possibly having a bad dream. Not really even thinking about it, one of my small, pale hands reached out and ran through the black locks in a caressing sort of way. It took a moment, but the boy relaxed and smiled softly in his sleep. "Who are you?" The deep, cold voice made my head snap around to look at the brunette boy.

I quirked a brow at the male. Something in me was curious to know if the boy spoke that way all the time, or if it was just towards strangers. My tongue briefly touched my lips as I looked at him. "Tell me who you are first," I stated simply. The male's eyes narrowed slightly, but I knew he'd tell me if he wanted to know who I was.

"I'm Mokuba's brother. Seto Kaiba," the brunette male answered.

I gave a slight nod, then answered, "Trinity." He looked at me as if waiting for a last name, and I shrugged. "Can't tell you my last name."

Seto Kaiba quirked a brow at me, blue eyes obviously showing his curiosity. "Why not?" he finally spoke up.

"It's something you can find out yourself," I answered, shrugging. It wasn't important, not that I knew. "Besides, if you really want to know, I won't have to take too much energy to tell you." At this I winked at him. He simply blinked at me before shaking his head. A grin played at my lips as I let my gaze linger on him. "I'll give you a hint at how to start finding out- Joseph Wheeler knows me, in more ways than one."

Seto Kaiba's eyes had a bit of an icy blue tint at the name of my blonde cousin. "Wheeler knows you? How? Old boyfriend?"

"Ha! _That's_ a new one!" I exclaimed, grinning. Mokuba's arms released me, and he turned over onto his other side. I glanced at Raven, noting that she looked dead. My grey orbs drifted back to the brunette in front of me, though, and I moved to a standing position, stretching out my limbs. I was lucky to reach his chest. Then again, I had started growing, so there was a possibility I would grow to be close to his height. I had gotten slightly taller than Yugi, which I had teased him about a little.

"Do you just go to his school?" the brunette asked.

"Not only that, I know him another way," I answered. I wasn't sure whether or not he would care if I told him how I knew Joey, and right now I wasn't planning on doing such, anyways. "But you'll have to figure out that one on your own as well, Seto." After a couple of minutes of silence, I decided to ask him a question. "Does it annoy you when people aside from Mokuba call you Seto, Seto?"

"No one calls me Seto _but_ Mokuba," Seto answered.

"Well, I think you'll have another addition to that name," I answered, stepping over the pillow that I had used before walking passed him and through the open doorway. When a hand gripped my wrist, I turned my upper body around to look at the brunette, eyebrows raised.

"Where do you think you're going?" My eyebrows rose a bit more.

"Why does that matter?" I answered his question with one of my own.

"I'm not letting someone I don't know roam around my house unattended," Seto Kaiba growled.

"I'm so sorry, _Seto_, I didn't think that going to the kitchen to make your little brother, my friend, and I some breakfast was something that I have to be attended by another to go and do," I retorted.

"It's _Mr. Kaiba_ to people like you, your friend, and her friends," he hissed.

"Seto, what're you doing to Trinity?" Mokuba's voice reached my ears, sleep-coated. My gaze moved from the male still cutting off the circulation to my hand to the black-haired boy now standing up and looking at us.

"He's telling me the household laws," I stated, rolling my eyes. This got a grin from the still half-asleep boy before he laughed.

"Seto, be nice to her..." Mokuba sighed, heading towards us.

"You can also release my wrist. My hand's turning blue." I paused. "_Seto_."

The grip on my hand left, but the glare the brunette was giving me made me force myself not to cringe. "Trinity, what's for breakfast?" Mokuba inquired.

"Well, how about I give you a ride to the kitchen, and you can tell me what you'd like for breakfast," I answered, bending down already to pick the boy up and swing him onto my back. He let out a boy-ish giggle at this, and I took off down the hallway.

"Left, left, left!" Mokuba exclaimed suddenly, and I barely was able to catch myself before I ran us into a wall. Giggling, I turned left and continued my way on to the kitchen. Upon entering the room, I fell to the floor, laughing. Mokuba hopped off and next to me, laughing as well. Standing, I moved to go and look in the fridge.

"OOoOo, cinnamon rolls," I stated, grinning.

"Oh, cinnamon rolls would be good for breakfast!" Mokuba exclaimed. I nodded and pulled the cylinder can out of the refrigerator before shutting the door and moving to the oven. Pressing 'Bake' I put in the preheating time and pressed 'Start' before setting the can down and looking at Mokuba curiously. He blinked before suddenly guessing I'd need a pan and pulled out a round one. "I like the softer ones better," he explained.

I nodded, "Me, too." He grinned at me, and I smiled back as I started doing the procedure of opening the can by pulling the paper off the side and applying pressure to the soft, cardboard-like material around it. When it popped slightly, I started taking the rolls out and placing them in the round pan, getting the icing out and setting it next to the pan to put on the rolls after they were cooked.

"Uhm, Miss Trinity, I can make the cinnamon rolls for you and Mr. Mokuba," one of the few women that had been running around last night and helping us out stated.

"Ahm, okay. Just make sure to do the longer time for the traditional type. They're the soft ones, 'kay?" I told her. She nodded, and Mokuba led me out the kitchen. "Thanks." The girl blushed softly, as though she'd never been told that in a household before.

"Hey, Trinity, can we play a game?!" Mokuba asked me as we walked into the living room. Seto Kaiba was in there, and I noticed he looked up at Mokuba before setting his gaze on me in a somewhat intent stare/glare.

"Ahm, so long as your brother doesn't care," I answered, looking over at Seto.

"Seto, can we?" Mokuba asked, looking over at his brother now.

"I don't see what I have to do with you two playing," Seto answered. He was looking back at me now, his voice, if possible, colder and his eyes narrowed at me slightly. Jeez, how the hell did I get myself into such messes? Was it normal for him to hate people instantly? I'd have to ask Raven later, or maybe even Mokuba. He seemed to know more than Raven did in some cases, which didn't surprise me since he was the guy's little brother.

I rolled my eyes like it was obvious. "You've been working all night, and you're probably working right now, correct?" I paused, looking at him as he looked back at me. "I'm making sure that you don't care that we'll pretty much be making a lot of noise, so it'll be quite a disturbance."

"Keh, don't ask him if he cares, just do it," Raven's sleep-coated voice stated as she entered the room. I turned, quickly taking in the red camisole and the black short shorts she was wearing, and sent her a sharp glare. She obviously had been hanging around Joey a bit too much if she thought that it wouldn't matter, though my mind did work in different ways, so I decided to make what my objection was more apparent to her.

"Ray, that's something Joey would say. Would you say or do something like that if you were baby-sitting for me?" I inquired.

"Well, no," Raven answered, like it was obvious.

"Okay, then. Act the same way for him that you would for me," I replied, a grin forming on my lips. Of course, she may be nicer in some ways, but her hyper-activity would be much worse.

"Yeah, of course," she answered, her eyes glinting with a secretive smile. I knew she'd caught onto my words.

* * *

_This one isn't very long, but it works, doesn't it? She's met Seto Kaiba, and so the hate-hate relationship ensues._

_Critiquing and reviews are welcome. :)_


	7. You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me

Today was Monday. I sighed annoyedly as I walked next to Joey to the normal spot that we met up with the others at every school morning. I was seriously not wanting to be at school today, though I wasn't sure if it was because I was dreading that something bad was going to happen or if I was just getting sick, which could be a likely possibility. The symptoms for me before I get sick is dreading going to do anything and getting headaches as soon as I wake up. I'd had a headache all day yesterday, and I had woken up with one this morning, though that could've just been from sinuses. "Morning, Trinity!" Yugi's voice broke through my barrier of thought, and I looked up, returning his smile with a weak one of my own.

"Morning, Yugi," I said, forcing a happy tone into my voice. He didn't buy it for even one second.

"What's wrong?" the little boy asked, violet eyes worried.

"Ahm, nothing... really. I'm just not feeling well today. But I'll be fine when I get fully awake, promise," I answered, nodding to put an emphasis on it.

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you start to feel better," Yugi replied, and I found an actual smile forming on my lips.

"Thanks," I responded. It was quiet for a moment as he only looked at me, not really saying anything but smiling back.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Tristan asked, making me look over at him almost immediately. "If you two want to do that, go on a date or become boyfriend and girlfriend and spend time at each others' houses, not in front of us." My face heated up almost instantly, and I licked my lips briefly, folding my arms over my stomach as I looked off to the side.

"How cuute! They're adorable, blushing and looking away from everyone and what-not. Especially when they do it in sync," Raven exclaimed, giggling. I sent her a quick glare before returning to my previous state.

"I know that that boy is _not_ making his way over here," Tristan growled quietly, and I blinked, curiosity getting the best of me as I looked up to see him talking to Joey.

"Neh, he _knows_ not to do this.." Raven groaned, and I looked to see what she was talking about. As soon as I saw the tall, brunette male that was headed towards where we were, I burst out laughing and moved to go stand next to her, making sure to keep glancing over at Joey, Tristan, and Tea since they seemed to be giving off that "DIE!" vibe.

Still laughing in random timing, I looked at Raven when Seto Kaiba finally made his way to us. No one spoke at first, and then I heard Joey's voice ring out loud and clear. "What the hell do ya want, Kaiba?!" I bit on my lower lip to keep from laughing as I noticed Seto send a narrow-eyed glare in the direction of my idiotic cousin.

"It's nothing to do with you, pathetic Wheeler. And it's Mr. Kaiba to such a lowlife like you," Seto answered, and I actually did laugh at that one. I felt all eyes on me, but I honestly didn't care at that moment, though my face did flush slightly.

"I'm sorry, but.. th-that was f-funny," I giggled out, trying to keep myself from laughing anymore. "Anyways," I stated, pausing. Then, I grinned, glancing at Raven before randomly exclaiming, "Hey, Seto!"

He glared at me for a moment before Raven followed suit, "Yeah, morning Seto!"

"So, what do you need?" I asked, leaning back against the tree behind us. He seemed to be contemplating even saying it aloud, but I supposed that he thought he might as well go ahead so as not to have to deal with it later.

"I need the two of you to baby-sit Mokuba on Thursday night and then again on Friday night," Seto answered, his voice cold and stiff. I noticed Raven cringe at the words.

"Uhm, I can't do that this week, I have plans," Raven answered, looking slightly apologetic.

"I'm free," I replied, shrugging. He glanced over at me, looking like he was actually considering it.

"Alright, then you'll be baby-sitting. Be sure to get there right after school on Thursday and on Friday," Seto answered.

"Uhm, I have swim practice," I replied.

"I'll tell the coach that you won't be there, then," Seto shot back at me.

"Alright. No need to get all moody about it, jeez. I'll get there to watch your brother as soon as school is out on both those days," I retorted, shrugging. He only gave a nod before turning around. I stuck my tongue out at his retreating form, growling, "Asshole."

"Oh my gosh," Raven started laughing, shaking her head. "That was a great encounter. You're such a bitch to some people."

"Duh, they deserve it. I'm not going to let them give me all these snide remarks without annoying them to their ever-last nerve," I answered, shrugging. "Especially pompous asses like him. Jeez, why is he only nice to his little brother?"

"I doubt that he's even nice to the boy!" Joey yelled suddenly.

I blinked, turning to face him. "Whoa, you are completely wrong there, Joseph. In just a couple of hours, I could tell that he really cared for Mokuba, and honestly, I think I can get where he's coming from. I was angry at the whole world for a little bit after my parents died, and I only found reality because of my little brother. I loved him a lot, and I hated the whole world. That's kind of how Seto is. He cares for his little brother like he's the world, even if he does drown himself in work. It's only to keep Mokuba safe. I find it sweet, possibly one of the few good qualities that Seto has.." I explained, letting myself get a bit wrapped up in how I had felt only a few weeks before. I frowned somewhat before turning to head to the school building. "I'll see you guys later." Then, I took off running. Right now, all I wanted to do was lock myself in a bathroom and cry. And that was what I was going to do.

* * *

By second period I had regained my composure. It was rare, but I would have random moments where I just needed to cry. It could be because I recognized traits of myself and how I had needed my little brother when looking at other people, or it could be because I was reading a book that had the main character as some boy that reminded me like him, or I could even hear his name and just feel like bursting into tears. My first period teacher had been understanding and had given me a personal hall pass in case I just needed to leave the room and finish getting out any crying I felt like doing. The moment I walked into my second period class, though, I felt like leaving and going back home. "Hell no," I stated, noticing someone very familiar sitting in the seat next to the one I had been assigned to sit in. Scowling, I moved and plopped my stuff down on the desk, sitting down in it, just purposely making commotion.

"Do you have to be so disruptive?" the male's voice snapped, the brunette shifting his blue eyes onto me. He seemed slightly surprised to see me sitting next to him, and I sent him a glare.

"Yes, actually, I do. Especially when I find out that my seat is sharing the same table you are sitting at. Of all the people I have to sit next to in one my classes, it's _you_. Goodness forbid that I actually get to be next to _friends_ in my classes," I hissed, not once letting my glare soften.

"You think I want to sit at the same table as you, lowlife? You know, most people would say that you have guts, speaking to me like that. I think your friends' idiocy is rubbing off on you," Seto Kaiba replied vehemently. He was just trying to make me crack and start yelling, wasn't he? I had news for him: it wasn't going to work.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted with one last thing, "At least I have friends." Then, I picked up the book I had started re-reading, flipping it open to the bookmarked page as I waited for the teacher to arrive and start talking, telling us to do some gay assignment or another. I wasn't a huge fan of this class, seeing as last week we had done two projects in two days, one day for each. The good thing was that we didn't ever have homework, but normally you'd get paired to work with whoever was sitting next to you. And the last thing I wanted to have to do was have the annoying, brunette asshole do all the work and get us our grade when I could help and even make the grade better. I had a tendency to do that, especially at my old school. I had been paired up with some pompous smart kid that believed that if people helped him on their projects, then he'd get a lower grade than if he did it all by himself. I shoved it in his face when another kid and I got a better grade than he did just working on his own, and then shoved it in his face again when we made a perfect grade on it when I did half the work. He never criticized working with people again, especially if he was assigned with me. I wonder if Seto Kaiba would be the same type of person, one who'd take control of anything and everything he was involved in.

Surprisingly enough, we had a substitute for that class, and we only did worksheets and then could do whatever we wished to do. Well, so long as it didn't disturb the other people working around us. Since I wanted to read and not have to worry about other people finishing and talking while I was still working, I worked quickly and noticed that the worksheet was a bit too easy for my liking. If this was what we did in this class when we had substitute teachers, I was going to want to go back to sleep. Sighing softly, I wrote my name at the top of the paper and stood, coincidentally at the same time as Seto Kaiba. Deliberately slowing my pace, seeing as he couldn't really get up to the desk any other way than the isle we were walking to it, I smirked to myself. Handing the substitute teacher my paper, I turned around and "accidentally" rammed my shoulder into his side. I noticed a familiar boy grin at me and was surprised to see that it was Ryou. I hadn't even noticed he was in this class. Grinning back, I made my way back to my seat, as slowly as when I had been walking up front.

"Do you just go out of your way to make things for other people miserable and it not work?" Seto growled quietly when he sat down next to me. I blinked, looking up from my book, putting on my normal innocent expression that I always had when talking to my friends.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied. "Are you talking about my running into you? If so, I didn't mean to run into you, but we had a kind of small walkway, and I didn't even know you were there." I furrowed my brows questioningly.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked right next to me. I blinked and turned to see Yugi, looking at me worriedly. I furrowed my brows at him, not having a clue what he was talking about. "When you finished griping at Joey this morning, you left, and I noticed you didn't look too well in first period, so I was just wondering how you are now."

I blushed, having forgotten that he had been in my first period class. "Ah, yeah, I'm fine.. It was just one of those days, hormones making my emotions act up, that's all," I answered. Yugi nodded before looking next to me at Seto Kaiba.

"Hey, Kaiba. Have you figured out when and where your tournament is going to be held yet?" Yugi asked the brunette boy. I flinched, moving to lay my head down on my folded arms on the table. Had he already forgotten? I suppose I couldn't really blame him, though. I forgot things a lot, especially if it was something I'd been told when my mind was already loaded up with other stuff. I wouldn't hold it against him this time.

"I've had that figured out for a while now. It will be posted up when the time gets a bit closer," the brunette answered, voice still as cold and stiff as usual.

"Okay. Uh, I'll see you next period, Trinity," Yugi stated, and I gave a nod to him with my head still down, listening to his soft footsteps as he walked away.

The next thing I knew, someone was pushing me from my left side and saying something that sounded along the lines of, "Wake up." I lifted my head up, rubbing at my eyes, as I let them adjust to my surroundings. "You're lucky I decided to wake you up. The bell just rang," that familiarly stiff voice stated.

I blinked, furrowing my brows as I looked up at him. "Then why did you wake me up?" Seto Kaiba didn't answer but merely walked away. I shook my head and picked up my stuff, walking out of the room and to my next class, succeeding in wanting this to just be some horrible nightmare or a hallucination. I was beginning to despise that three of the four classes I had in one day shared tables with two people at each. With my luck he'd also be in my fourth period, which was the other one we shared tables in. "Uuuuugh. You've _got_ to be kidding me," I stated as I got close enough for the person at my table to hear. The brunette looked up at me, blue eyes narrowing. "Don't give me that look. I can't do anything about it. You're the one that has to have an empty seat next to you."

"Is there a problem?" the teacher called from up front, looking directly at me and Seto Kaiba. My jaw set as I waited to see what the brunette would say.

"No," the male answered, his narrowed gaze still on me. I set my stuff down and sat down in the chair, aware of the brunette's gaze lingering on me. When he was still looking at me after a few more moments, I sent him a narrowed, icy glare.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I hissed in between clenched teeth, low enough to where only he could hear it. His eyes were still narrowed at me, and I was beginning to despise this guy even more.

"I'm trying to see why my little brother likes you so much. If anything you're the most annoying child I've ever met, worse than that pathetic, little Wheeler," the brunette answered, voice colder than usual.

"Firstly, _Seto_, don't call me a _child_ unless you're calling yourself one as well. Secondly, Joseph Wheeler is much more annoying than I am, and you can ask anyone that. And thir-" I was abruptly cut off by some random male that I hadn't ever noticed in this class before.

"Hey, I'm Andrew, and I'm in your first period as well as this one," the brunette boy started off, brown eyes showing that he felt slightly awkward.

"Look, you seem sweet, but.. if you're asking me to go on a date, the answer is no," I stated, not really in the mood for someone to come over and try and ask me out in the middle of my argument with someone I didn't like all too much. The boy flushed and turned around, heading back to his seat. "And _obviously_ he's in this class with me. Freakin' idiot." Turning to look at Seto to continue our argument, I noticed he was smirking slightly. "What?"

"You seemed like that was routine. Not to mention how pissed your face looked," the brunette answered. I raised my eyebrows at him, blinking slightly before shaking my head and looking around the room, a slight frown on my face.

"Hey!" the one person I had been looking for suddenly popped up in front of me, and my frown immediately vanished as a smile took its place.

"There you are. I was just about to go over and talk to you, but I couldn't find you.." I responded. He grinned, cocking his head to the side as if to ask why. I just shook my head, meaning that I'd tell him later.

"You know, I noticed that Andrew had come over here to talk to you for a moment. Why?" the small boy asked, and I let out an irritated sigh.

"I'm sure you can guess, Yugi," I answered, sending a glare to the group of boys that were crowded up into a group and looking at me.

Yugi laughed slightly, nodding, "Ah, another one." I merely nodded, returning my gaze to the boy in front of me before I looked at my stuff piled on the desktop. "You _do_ know that we're having a free period, right?"

"What? When'd that get announced?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Last week, on Friday," Yugi answered, laughing.

"Oops. Guess I missed that announcement," I replied, shrugging, laughing softly with the boy now.

"Oh, hey, I forgot to mention this to everyone this morning, but my grandpa wants to meet you. I was thinking that we could all meet up at the usual place tomorrow night and stay over," Yugi explained, and I nodded.

"Sounds good to me, but it'll have to be at least, eh, six-thirty or seven before Raven and I can leave swim practice, get home, get cleaned up, and make it there. Where, exactly, will we be meeting?" I asked.

"At the shop," Yugi answered.

"Yeah.. I'll just go to Raven's house and get cleaned up. Then, I'll go with her. So, maybe we'll be there by seven, if you're lucky," I stated, giving a semi-smile. Yugi laughed softly but nodded.

"The whole purpose is so that he can meet you. So whatever time you get there, so long as you get there tomorrow night, is good," Yugi explained, shrugging. "Grandpa and I decided to invite the others along, too, but it won't exactly affect anything if they can't come."

"It'd be cool if it was just the three of us, though, ne?" I inquired, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess it would. But then when Grandpa left the room it'd only be the two.. of us.." Yugi replied, getting a bit embarrassed at the end.

iThat's what I was getting at, Yugi../i I sighed mentally. Sometimes the boy was too innocent for his own good. "Well, yeah, I guess so. We'd think of something to do, though," I answered, winking. "I don't think you'd just let the two of us sit there in an awkward silence. You'd have a back-up, right?"

"Y-y-yeah. Of c-course," Yugi nodded, cheeks flushing. "Gosh, n-now that I thi-think about it.. What i-if everyone h-has something to.. to do?"

"Then it'll just be you and me. That's not so bad, is it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, a slight frown on my features. Now I was just openly flirting, and I could tell that some of the guys in class could tell.

"N-no. Of, of c-course not," Yugi answered. Moving to sit on top of the table, I could now judge Seto Kaiba's reaction and see if he could tell.

"You know, since it's my first time meeting him, I could just go meet him, and we wouldn't have to involve the others. Then I wouldn't have to fully worry about getting excessively cleaned up and could get cleaned up the next morning at your house, right?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"W-wait. Ar-are you su-suggesting th-th-that we, uhm.." Yugi couldn't finish his sentence, and his face was a bright red color.

"That we not invite the others. It'll just be me and you. We could get to know each other a bit more, you know?" I answered, helping him out. Pausing, a frown took over my features. "Unless, well, you don't want to." Glancing at Seto from the corner of my eye, I saw a slight smirk upon his features, and I couldn't wait to see what his response to all of this was. As a matter of fact, it'd be fun to retort stuff back at him about it. Wanting to add onto the sad effect, I let my eyes look down at my moving hands, which were moving because I was "embarrassed" about what I had said.

"Uhm, okay. W-w-we ca-can do that," Yugi answered, and I found surprise really taking over my features. I looked up at him, my surprise turning into an ecstatic look.

"Really?" I asked, hope floating through my words.

"Y-yeah." Yugi answered, smiling as he let his gaze meet mine. Whatever he saw made him blush even worse than he had earlier.

"Great!" I giggled, hopping off the table and hugging him just as the bell rang, signaling that class was now over. "You wanna know something?" I asked him. He looked up at me, curious. "You got taller." He blinked, now noticing that he was my height yet again. "Don't think too big on it, though. I was only about a centimeter taller." With that I laughed, earning a playful glare from the boy as I gathered my stuff and left the room to head to my next class.

"So, Mokuba was right. You _do_ like Yugi," a cold voice stated from beside me. I blinked, looking up at the guy.

"Good, you noticed. I _was_ openly flirting," I answered, giving a satisfied nod. "Now if only _he_ would notice. I don't know how much more obvious I can get." I let out a stressed sigh.

"I don't see how someone like him can like you back," Seto muttered, and I sent him a sharp glare.

"I don't see how people can fawn over you," I retorted, "but they do. They're complete idiots in my opinion."

"They _are_ complete idiots," he answered.

"Whoa. In about ten seconds the world is going to explode. You agreed with me," I stated, stopping suddenly as I watched him walk ahead of me. He stopped, turning around and glaring at me as I stood there, smiling smugly. "You know, you really shouldn't let me read you like an open book."

"You think you can read me? You haven't even seen the beginning of it," the brunette retorted, turning around and stalking into a nearby classroom. I followed, knowing already that since fate hated me so much that my seat would be next to his. And I was right.

"Actually, I can already understand a slight bit about you, just from studying your reactions to your little brother. He's the only thing that keeps you sane, and everything you do is to help him in some way, even if you don't admit it. If you didn't have Mokuba, you wouldn't be able to stand life. If he died right now, I bet anything that it would wound you so badly that you would wish that you could just want to crumple to the ground and let death take you. But since you're the way you are, you wouldn't let anyone notice it. Your walls would become even thicker, but it'd make it even easier for me to climb over. I've already read your ending, Seto Kaiba. It's only a time being before I read everything else before it," I hissed, eyes narrowing. I could see the slight surprise in his eyes as I told him what I thought, knowing that the only thing people would see was how much of an "I HATE YOU!" vibe was radiating off our bodies. And I was damn proud of it. Just one more person I could despise and slowly understand their stories, one more person I could hate just as much as I did Taiya. Had I known what would be in store for me later, maybe I wouldn't have gotten so intent on hating Seto Kaiba. Maybe then my life wouldn't have had so many ups and downs. But I hadn't known, and life was slowly going to unravel itself to show me.

_This one was longer than my others. So, be a bit happier with this installment if you will. :)_

_Next, the night at Yugi's._

_As usual, critiques and reviews are greatly appreciated. I'd love to know how you feel about how things are portrayed through Trinity's eyes. She rambles sometimes; that last bit was just some insight for you people, just to let you know why things mainly go the way they do._


	8. Spending The Night At Yugi's

"Oh, and Raven?" I called just as I got out of the car with my bags.

"Yeah?" the brown-haired girl asked, looking over at me.

"Don't forget to tell Joey I'm over at the Kaibas' place.. Me being here is something that I'm sure Joey would kill me from, or to be more realistic, forbid me from talking to Yugi. And I mean that in all its entirety. Keep this to yourself. Don't whisper it, don't write it in your diary, don't tell your cat. I promised Yugi no one would find out about it unless he told them, okay?" I did my whole drill of the rules. "Oh, and if anyone finds out, I will not only shave your cat but will force you to wear the girliest clothes I have in my closet." And that could get really girly.

"Okay, okay, I promise. Not even mouthing it to myself or anything of the sort. I can rarely even think about it. I need to ban it to the dark recesses of my mind," Raven answered, her normal response to what I told her.

"Good. See you tomorrow," I giggled, waving to her before I closed the door.

For a moment, I thought that Raven was completely off on where I was supposed to be meeting Yugi and his grandpa. Sighing, I made my way into the place she had let me out in front of. The place was a game shop, and it took me moment to be able to notice what type of game shop, and as soon as I did, something told me that I was definitely in the right place. I frowned slightly, the little bell that rang as I entered the shop sounding way too happy for my mood at the moment. I took one glance around the shop on the inside, not seeing anyone in the remote area. "Hello, and welcome to my game shop!" an old man's voice called out, and I blinked, staring at the short man that had emerged from the back. He had some weird, orange cap on his head and had gray hair that spiked downward and practically all over the place. His gray eyebrows looked kind of like caterpillars, and he had a gray, caterpillar-like mustache and beard.

"Uhm, hi. I'm-"

"Trinity! You made it!" the normal, overly-excited voice of Yugi cut me off, and I blinked, a smile forming on my lips as I saw the boy standing a bit behind the old man.

"Of course I did, silly. I told you I'd come, didn't I?" I asked, winking at him. He laughed softly, a blush already starting to form on his cheeks, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But it got late, so.." Yugi trailed off, and I saw his grandpa looking back and forth between me and the boy.

"Ah, yeah, seeing as I wasn't exactly sure where it was. Raven's instructions sucked, and I wound up calling Tristan for help, saying I needed them to the pizza place down the street to meet the Kaiba brothers," I replied, shrugging. "She thinks I came here for help on homework, though."

"So no one knows you're here to stay the night?" Yugi asked, and I shook my head. "What does Joey think?"

"Wait, sorry. Mokuba knows. He's my cover story- I got invited to spend the night at his house, against Seto's wishes," I answered, grinning. That part was actually true. And so was the whole Tristan thing. I had been told by Raven what the name of a restaurant was and had called Mokuba to tell him that that was where I was going, then I had called Tristan to get told where that was. It worked perfectly.

"Is your hair wet?" Yugi asked, brows furrowing. I had now noticed he had come from around the counter and had gotten a hold of my backpack.

"Yeah, I came here from swim practice. It lasted longer than it was supposed to, seeing as they're apparently going to a swim meet this weekend. Of course, me having to baby-sit Mokuba on Friday ruins me being able to go to the meet," I stated, and a scowl crossed my face. I didn't mind baby-sitting Mokuba, that was fine; it was just that while my friends on the swim team got to spend time having fun at a swim meet, I was going to be stuck in a house with Seto Kaiba and Mokuba for a time being that morning.

"Oh, well, maybe you'll get to go to the next one," Yugi stated, shrugging. I grinned, shrugging as well. That boy was always so optimistic.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you're Yugi's grandpa, ne?" I asked, turning to the gray-haired, short man. He laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, I'm Yugi's grandfather. And you are obviously Trinity. I've heard a lot about you from Yugi. He talks about you all the time," the male replied, and I stifled back a giggle. At least someone would tell me since Yugi wouldn't. A flush of happiness crossed my face, and I glanced over at Yugi.

"Well, I hope he hasn't said anything bad because then I'd have no way of pretending to be one of those Mary Sues people like to think I am," I stated, fake disappointment floating amongst my words.

"Oh, no, definitely nothing bad. Everything that leaves his mouth that has to do with you is always interesting, especially the way excitement grows in his voice when he talks about you." I blushed yet again, looking at Yugi from the corner of my eye.

"Grandpaaa!" the boy exclaimed, embarrassment lacing around his words, his face a dark red color. The old man merely chuckled, motioning for us to follow him as he turned around and headed to the back.

"I like your grandpa. He seems very easy to get along with," I stated, grinning over at the boy. Yugi looked over at me, and we stood there in silence for a moment. "Come on, I'm sure he'll be coming back and worrying if something's wrong." I grabbed the boy's hand and walked back to where I had seen the man going. "So, what do I call your grandpa?"

"Just call me Grandpa or Gramps," the man answered my question before Yugi could, and I noticed that he was only standing a little ways away.

I laughed softly, "That's easy. Most people make me call them "Mr." or something." I paused before going on. "Like _Seto_ wanting all these people to call him _Mr. Kaiba_. Pfft. Riiiight. So not happening."

"I'm starting to like your personality more and more. You don't care too much about what others think of you, do you?" Gramps asked, and I shrugged.

"More or less. People either like me, dislike me, or hate me. Sometimes I care, sometimes I don't. I can't change who I am or how I act just to make them happy, and they'll have to get over it," I answered. I felt something closing around my hand and blinked, noticing that I still had a hold of Yugi's hand, but it didn't seem like he cared too much, seeing as he'd just moved his hand to where he could have a more comfortable grip on mine. A blush lightly tinted my cheeks, and I kept my gaze on the man in front of me. "So, I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask it," Gramps answered.

"When's dinner? I'm _starving_." Gramps merely laughed.

* * *

"The first time I ever spoke to Seto Kaiba was last Friday at swim practice. He had called Raven's cell phone to tell her that he wanted her to baby-sit Mokuba, and I answered the phone. Well, one of the first things he ever said was, _'I didn't know Raven had a secretary.'_" It was after dinner, and we had just been trading questions back and forth between the three of us. I had learned that Gramps had had a card torn in half by Seto Kaiba, and that didn't help do anything but feed my dislike into even more dislike. Of course, it was some bit of his book that I was slowly going to start figuring out. So what if it was only one little segment? It was part of a chapter of his life that I was glad to know of. "Anyways, as some sort of a payback for him calling me Raven's secretary, she got him to agree to allow bringing a friend along, and that friend just happened to be me, and so I was dragged along to go baby-sit against my own will."

"But now you're glad she dragged you along, right?" Yugi asked, and I gave a nod. "If she hadn't, you would have never met Mokuba."

"Exactly. Though I could've lived without meeting Seto Kaiba face-to-face until yesterday. Oh, well, at least I know stuff about him that he's not exactly ecstatic about me knowing," I stated, shrugging. A yawn escaped my lips right after, and Gramps laughed softly.

"Well, how about the two of you go ahead and go to bed. If you're going to get cleaned up in the morning, you'll need to get up early," Gramps stated, and I nodded, standing up and stretching. Turning to look at Yugi, I found something returning to my mind. There was only one bed upstairs, so either I would be sleeping on the floor, or I would be sleeping on the bed. Part of me really wanted to be able to sleep next to Yugi, though I had a feeling that wasn't going to be happening. A frown formed on my lips as we walked up the flight of stairs to get to Yugi's room. The place that Gramps and Yugi lived in wasn't all that big, but it was cozy and comfortable, none-the-less. I liked it, personally.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked as soon as we got into his room and closed the door.

I blinked. "What're you talking about?"

"You were just frowning a moment ago. Why?" Yugi replied. Of course he'd noticed. He saw practically everything but the obviousness of how much I liked him.

"I was just.. thinking about where I was going to sleep."

"Oh.. You can have the bed if you don't want to sleep on the floor," Yugi explained.

"That's not... what I was really wondering about, actually," I admitted, a blush crossing my cheeks.

"Then, what?" Yugi asked, furrowing his brows.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. Really." I didn't even know why I had told him.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's not.. Just drop it, okay? Please?" Silence followed, and I finally looked over at him. He looked upset, kind of like a scolded puppy or something. "Is the only bathroom downstairs?" Yugi didn't say anything, but he nodded. Without saying anything else to him, I opened the door and went down the stairs. Being out of the room was good, for starters. Of course, that didn't help how bad I felt about just pretty much pushing the boy away when all he wanted to do was help, to understand. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, doing something like a run down the stairs.

"I hate to have to do this, but would you feel uncomfortable sleeping next to Yugi?" Gramps voice came from somewhere nearby. I blinked and looked over to see he was still sitting on the couch.

"Like, in the same bed?" I asked, my heart starting to race. The man laughed.

"Yes, in the same bed. That wouldn't be too uncomfortable, would it? The blankets and covers we were going to use were just recently put in the washer, and I had forgotten about them until just now," Gramps stated, sighing somewhat.

I swallowed, trying to keep my throat from becoming dry. Licking my lips briefly, I shook my head. "No, that's fine, Gramps," I answered.

"Tell Yugi for me, will you? If he tries to be a gentleman, just.. I don't know, do whatever you have to do to keep him from sleeping on the floor. He won't think so, but it'll get him sick," Gramps stated, and he winked. A blush crept across my face, and I nodded, turning around to head back upstairs.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back into his room. "Uhm, Yugi, Gramps said that the blankets and stuff that he had gotten out for us to use are still in the washer. He'd forgotten about them, so..." I trailed off.

"W-wait. We.. we have to, u-uhm, sl-sleep i-in the s-same be-bed?" Yugi stammered, face flushing. His gaze met mine, and I smiled weakly, nodding only slightly. "I.. I, uhm, c-c-can-"

"You aren't allowed to sleep on the floor, Yugi. Gramps gave me specific orders that I must do whatever I have to do to keep you from sleeping on the floor. And if it goes so far as to me having to tackle you to the bed and sleep on top of you, I will," I explained, cutting him off shortly. I saw his face flush darker, and he shifted his gaze to a nearby window. Sighing, I moved as quietly as I could to stand only a few inches away from him. Calming myself somewhat, I whispered what I couldn't tell him earlier. "Honestly, I was kind of hoping something would happen to where we'd be sleeping right next to each other." A blush laid itself across my cheeks again, and my eyes set themselves downcast.

An awkward yet comfortable silence settled itself over the both of us, and I found myself wishing I had never even thought of something like that. All I was really wanting was to let him know that I liked him. But no matter how obvious I made it, he never really seemed to get it. Letting out a soft, sad sigh, I moved around the boy to plop down on the bed, staring down at my jeans. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked, and his voice was quiet, genuinely concerned.

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked.

"Get what?" Yugi asked, and I felt the spot next to me dip down as the boy sat there.

"Yugi.. I.." I flinched when a telephone started ringing. Welp, there goes my possibility of ever telling him. The boy frowned slightly but stood and grabbed a nearby phone. While he answered it and spoke to whoever was on the other end, I sat there, trying to keep a hold on the bravery I had at the moment, but it was starting to slowly slip from my fingers as though it was Jell-O.

"Sorry about that. It was Tea," Yugi stated, sitting back down next to me. I felt a slight twinge of annoyance bubble up inside me.

"And what did she want?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even.

"She wanted to know what the homework assignment for a class was. She has it at a different time than we do," he explained, pretty much knowing what my next question would've been. "Now, you were saying what was wrong.."

My blush returned, and I found myself fumbling over the words in my mind. My bravery had scampered off while I was preoccupied with the whole Tea calling, and I grimaced. "W-well, y-you see.." I paused, turning to meet his gaze. "Ca-can I show you?"

"Show me?" Yugi asked, blinking. "Uh, yeah, I guess," he answered, shrugging. He was genuinely confused, I knew that from just looking at him.

I took a soft, deep breath, closing my eyes to calm my nerves. _'Just_ do _it, Trinity. It's now or never.'_ I opened my eyes just to be able to see where I was going and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his. I immediately shut my eyes, not wanting to know his reaction just yet. I stiffened slightly when the boy started to move, but my heart started pounding when I felt pressure being applied back to me. After another moment, I pulled away, needing to catch my breath and calm my heartbeat before it bruised itself against my ribs. I could feel the pulsing of my heartbeat practically all throughout my body, and I could hear it in my ears. "Get it.. now?" I asked, looking up at the boy. I was still trying to control my heartbeat, and I smiled somewhat when I saw his face was somewhat flushed, and he only nodded slightly in answer to my question.

"Y-y-y-yeah.." he answered, face flushing even darker as his gaze shifted to meet mine. I licked my lips quickly, looking away from him for a moment before looking back at him. "A-and, and I.." The boy stopped talking, sighing somewhat before he leaned forward and lightly kissed me on the lips. It was something of a peck, but it explained what would've taken him ages to say.

"That makes me happy, knowing that you feel the same way," I whispered, surprised that my shyness had been overpowered, if only for the time being.

Yugi nodded, "S-same he-here." I grinned, moving to where I was seated next to him so that I could lay my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes of silence, my eyelids started feeling heavy, and I felt a hand running through my hair. That only succeeded in making me even more sleepy, and I found myself drifting off into sleep. Yugi must have noticed that my head had gotten heavier since I'd stopped supporting it because I was shaken back awake. "You need to get dressed into your pajamas. I'll come back in here in a few minutes, okay?"

"Mngkay," I replied, nodding. I stood up when he stood and moved over to my bag, pulling out the pajamas I had chosen to wear. The bottoms were pants that went a few inches passed my feet, and they were pink with white polka dots. The top I had chosen to wear was a gray, small shirt. It covered up my upper body, but if I stretched, it'd show a bit of my stomach. I made a mental note to not stretch. Once the door closed, I got changed and laid out my uniform that I'd had packed so that I wouldn't be wearing a dirty one to school the next day. I then moved to sit on Yugi's bed, starting to brush my hair with a brush I had brought with me. Yugi came in a few minutes later, and I tossed my brush over into my open bag. I giggled slightly, noticing he'd changed into a pair of blue pajamas. The top was like a collared shirt that buttoned up, and the bottoms were pants that hit just below his ankles. "Cute," I stated, winking. He flushed slightly, not as much as he would have normally, which probably would've happened if we hadn't just kissed a few minutes before.

"Th-those pajamas s-suit you.. Th-they, uhm, sh-sh-show y-your fig-figure w-well," Yugi returned the compliment in a stammer, his face flushing a bit darker. I found a blush laying itself across my face as well, and I looked down at the ground momentarily. "We, uh, should get to sleep."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed, smiling up at him. He returned the smile, and I moved to pull the covers down. "You want the wall or the edge?"

"I can take the edge if you don't want it," Yugi answered, shrugging.

"Well, I normally sleep on the left side of the bed, especially if it's the farthest side from the window," I replied, flushing slightly from embarrassment. I hated how paranoid being so close to a window while I was sleeping made me.

"Then I'll take the edge. It's no problem," Yugi explained, smiling. I nodded and slid underneath the covers on the side of the bed closest to the wall. Yugi climbed in next to me, then reached over and turned off the lamp on his nightstand. I moved over after my eyes adjusted to the light and kissed his cheek.

"G'night, Yugi," I sighed softly.

"Goodnight, Trinity," Yugi replied, and I laid back down. Not even caring to try to be inconspicuous about it, I scooted closer to him, a smile on my face. I was happy. Even if it was just right now, just for a few minutes, I was alone with Yugi, and I knew that he knew that I liked him and that he liked me. Now, if only Shonrou were still alive, everything would be perfect. But I didn't want to think about that right now. It was as good as it could be right now, and I'd take it.

* * *

When I woke up, it was obvious that sometime during the night, I'd moved closer to warmth, which just-so-happened to be Yugi. My head was on his chest, and I was snuggled up next to his side. It didn't completely register where I'd woken up, and I didn't even think about it until Yugi woke up, and I heard his pulse speed up. My breath caught in my throat, and I immediately sat up, a blush creeping over my face. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, shaking my head slightly with my eyes closed.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. It's fine," Yugi explained, voice sleep-coated. I guessed that his shyness didn't kick in until he was fully awake. One of his hands linked with mine and squeezed it reassuringly, and I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling softly at me, and he looked so adorable with his disheveled look. I smiled back, a soft giggle escaping my lips.

"M'kay. Well, I'm a mess, so I'm going to go and take a shower now," I explained, moving over the boy to get to my feet on the floor. I moved over to my bag and pulled out a clean bra and a clean pair of panties and a large T-shirt that would _at least_ hit right past my mid-thigh. Standing up, I looked over at Yugi before moving to stand next to him. "Now... Where would your towels be?"

"Under the sink in the bathroom," Yugi answered, a yawn escaping his lips right after.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek quickly before turning around and running out the room. If you couldn't tell...

I was excessively happy this morning. That could either be from a good chunk of things, or it could be from just one thing. Today it was just one thing: Yugi now knew that I liked him, and he showed me that he returned the feelings. Right now, nothing could make me happier. When I got down the stairs, I smiled at the elderly man sitting on the couch. "G'morning, Gramps!"

"Good morning, Trinity. Morning person?" Gramps asked, and I laughed, shaking my head.

"Nope. Not at all. Just in a good mood," I responded before turning the corner and walking into the bathroom. I found the towels where Yugi had said they'd be and pulled one out. I turned the shower on, checking the temperature to make sure it wasn't too cold, then undressed quickly and stepped into the shower. My hair was still damp from swimming yesterday, mainly because my hair never really dried unless I dried it with heat. I never really understood why my hair was that way, but I'd had two theories. One was that since my hair was so thick, it held the moisture of the water droplets in it and never really lost the moisture. The other one was that I was just stupid and only thought my hair was still wet. I was leaning more towards the first one, though, seeing as I didn't think I'd just imagine that, but you never know.

After finishing up my shower, which took a little over half an hour, I dried myself off and pulled on my clean undergarments and the clean T-shirt, making sure to put the towel between my wet hair and my T-shirt. I winced when I noticed the T-shirt only hit mid-thigh and looked down at the pants on the ground. I thought about putting them on before I left the bathroom, but the thought of putting on dirty clothes just before I was going to school sent a shiver down my spine, and I decided not to do that. Sighing, I picked up my toothbrush and toothpaste off the counter where Yugi had put them just before we ate dinner last night. I brushed my teeth quickly but efficiently and yanked a brush through my hair. I'd get my hairdryer from my bag and dry it upstairs in Yugi's room, just to make things easier. Taking the toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, and dirty pajamas in my hands, I exited the bathroom. A relieved sigh escaped my lips when I noticed that Gramps wasn't in the living room anymore, which most likely meant he was in the kitchen, which made sense since soon after I heard noise from that general area.

Shaking my head, I headed upstairs, yawning briefly before I entered Yugi's room. He was sitting on his bed, looking through what looked like a... a dueling deck. I frowned for a mere half-second before I averted my gaze and forced a smile on my face. "I'm done," I stated, an actual grin taking the fake one's place when the small boy jumped, some of his cards flying away from his hands. I gave him a serene smile when he became frantic about it, seeing as it looked like he was trying to get the cards up before I noticed what they were. "Yugi, don't hurt yourself. I already saw the backs." The boy stopped in mid-reach of a card, and he looked over at me. I picked up a card that had landed next to me and walked over to him, picking up the card that he'd stopped reaching for. I looked at the both of them and then looked at him. It was slightly ironic, really. The two cards I'd picked up were quite interesting. "Hmm, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. That's a nice combination." I handed the cards back to him, winking. "Kind of like us, ne?"

Yugi blushed slightly, a concerned look still in presence on his face. "No. Not kind of like us. _Like us_," he murmured, smiling softly. I merely smiled back.

_Awwwe. Cute little Trinity and Yugi moment(s)._

_Quick info: Trinity is Yugi's height, but I decided to give the boy an extra inch or two than he usually was. I know that Seto Kaiba is, like, six feet tall, at least, and I plan on her growing taller as time goes along._

_Quick info 2: If you haven't guessed, the first relationship she'll have is with Yugi; it'll end for a reason only I know and won't reveal. I will tell you, it's a bit awkward and is when things fall apart for a while but pick back up afterwards. Just trust me with it. It will be good. :)_

_Like usual, critique or review, please._


	9. Messes, Showers, and Towels

Thursday and Friday were both the same routine. Get up, get ready for school, hang out with friends before school, argue with Tea, flirt openly with Yugi and have him actually realize it, eat lunch, flirt some more, argue with Tea at break, and go straight to the Kaiba Estate to watch Mokuba after school. Thursday I did really well and got to the house earlier than expected. Seto was still there when I had arrived, so I bothered him for a bit, pretty much badgering him about how he should've gone to school that day, so he didn't get behind on schoolwork. Of course, he just glared at me and told me it didn't matter since everything would be simple for him, anyways, and I threw a random problem at him that I knew he wouldn't be able to answer since it was a high college-level problem that I'd only known since I had been bored one day and had spent hours figuring out how to do. After I pissed Seto off enough, Mokuba and I went into a room, and while he did something on a computer for Seto, I did homework.

That's what Mokuba and I were doing right now, except he had his own homework he had to do. I'd learned that he was a smart boy and wondered if Seto had been trying to teach him on a higher intellectual level than he was supposed to, but I soon dismissed that thought, seeing as it didn't matter. "Trinity, I don't understand this," a voice suddenly broke through my concentration of an AP Chemistry assignment I was doing for extra credit in my normal Chemistry class, which was the only class I didn't have with Seto Kaiba. Blinking, I rolled over to him from my spot on the ground.

"What is it?" I inquired, looking down at the sheet of paper. He motioned to the last problem on the sheet, and I frowned. "That's not right. That's an Algebra problem. I think they may have accidentally worded it incorrectly.." Mokuba blinked up at me, and I shrugged. "Whatever, maybe if I teach you how to do it, you'll get extra credit. You have to use a formula called the Quadratic Formula, which so far is my least favorite formula we have ever had to learn. Mainly because we had to learn it by a song." I rolled my eyes before writing the formula on a clean sheet of notebook paper and saying aloud," X equals negative B, plus or minus square root of B squared minus four times A times C all over two times A."

"How'd the song go?" the black-haired boy asked, and I grimaced.

"Alright, repeat after me. X equals negative B," I sang.

"X equals negative B," Mokuba mimicked.

"Plus or minus square root."

"Plus or minus square root."

"B squared minus four A C."

"B squared minus four A C."

"All over two A."

"All over two A."

"That's it. Sucky song, ne?" I inquired, quirking a brow with a grin.

"Yeah. So, when would I start using that?" Mokuba asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I learned it in Algebra One in eighth grade," I answered, shrugging. "You may learn it, well learn it _again_, before, after, or in the same grade. The learning curriculum changes so much now that it's hard to keep up with it." Mokuba laughed and nodded, starting to work out the problem before he looked back up at me.

"Uh, which one's which?" I laughed and started helping him fill out the equation. When we finally got the answer for that one, I read through the problem and changed one of the words to make the answer come out the way it was most likely supposed to. I left him to finish that problem while I went to finish the work of my own.

* * *

"Hey, Trinity, think fast," Mokuba stated, and I blinked, looking up from the piece of pizza I was eating. I barely registered the fact that something had been thrown at me, and I caught it before it hit me. Looking down, I noticed it was a wrapped box, and I looked back up at Mokuba curiously. "It's a gift for you. I got one for Raven the first time she baby-sat me, so I got you a gift, too." The black-haired boy smiled at me, and I looked down at the wrapped box before I completely registered that he wanted me to open it right then, and I set my piece of pizza down before starting to unwrap the gift.

"Nice wrapping," I commented as I got it completely unwrapped.

"I got Seto to do it for me, actually," Mokuba answered, a slight sheepish grin on his face. "He looked at me skeptically about it and asked who it was for. When I said your name, he scowled slightly but wrapped it anyways." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm afraid to open it. What if a bomb goes off as soon as I lift the lid?" I inquired, quirking a brow at the male. Mokuba laughed and shook his head.

"I stood next to him while he wrapped it. He did nothing to it," the black-haired boy stated proudly. I smirked and nodded, removing the white lid and dumping out the leather case that was inside it. Opening that up, I found my eyes widening and a gasp escaping my lips. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's so pretty, Mokuba, but.. You really shouldn't have spent your money on something like this," I answered, looking down at the necklace. The chain was silver, and the pendant hanging off it was a circle. There was another, smaller circle that circled around inside the larger one and had a flower made of diamonds for the petals and an aquamarine gemstone for the middle. "It even has my birthstone."

"That bit I got help with from Raven," Mokuba explained, and I looked up at the boy, a small and sad smile forming on my lips as I forced myself not to cry. He reminded me so much of how Shonrou was in that moment, and I was surprised I didn't break down on the boy. I stood and quickly made my way to him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Mokuba. I'll wear it all the time," I stated, smiling at him more fully as he took the necklace from my hand and moved to stand behind me. I allowed him to clasp it around my neck before I turned around and hugged him again, kissing his forehead. When I pulled away from him, something clicked in my mind. "Stay here." I ran out of the room to go and grab something out of my bag and returned within minutes. "I know it's somewhat girly, but you can hide it underneath your shirt or something." I held my hand out with something balled in my fist. Mokuba held his hand out, palm up, and I dropped the item into his open hand. The boy blinked down at the silver necklace I had just placed in his hand. "Raven has one of these, and I do, too," I stated, pulling on a silver chain I had been wearing previously. "There were three, and I thought that it'd be better than not giving you anything in return. There are three parts to it: Raven has the gold letters "B.F.F.s" while there are engravings into two halves of a silver heart. I have one half that has the "F.s" on it, and you now have the other half that has "B.F." on it."

"You're really giving this to me? Don't you want to keep it until you find someone your age that you want to give it to?" Mokuba inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"No, I don't. You're going to be one of the people that the two of us are closest to, and I really do not think I could find a better person to give that to," I answered sincerely, and I gave him a soft smile. The boy suddenly had his arms wrapped tightly around me, his head buried into my shoulder, and I wondered if he was possibly crying. I simply returned the hug just as tightly, and I let my chin softly sit on top of his head as I waited for him to pull away. It was some long minutes later that he finally pulled away, having regained his composure now, though his eyes were puffy.

"Would you put it on me?" Mokuba asked, holding the necklace out to me. I smiled and nodded, taking the necklace from him and letting him turn around before clasping it around his neck.

"Like I said, it's girly, so if you want to hide it in your shirt when you're at school or around _Seto_, go right ahead," I reminded, scowling and saying the older brother's name with slight disgust.

"You and Seto are alike in a few ways. You like to say each others' names with disgust and a scowl," Mokuba laughed, and I merely shrugged.

"Most people that dislike each other do that," I answered. "Oh, and for the record, if he ever tries to say that I hate him, make sure you correct him by saying that it's only a horrible loathing, that I'm not exactly at hatred yet." The black-haired male laughed again, and I merely grinned, moving over to my abandoned pizza slice and finishing it off as the younger boy just watched me.

"Hey, can we make cookies?" Mokuba asked suddenly as I finished my pizza. I quirked a brow, and he just looked at me blankly.

"As in.. homemade cookies from scratch? Or from a packet of pre-made mix?" I replied.

"Homemade cookies from scratch. Those are the _only_ good type of cookies, Trinity," Mokuba stated, grinning. I shook my head, turning to head towards the kitchen.

"Of course, Mr. Mokuba, how could I be so daft to think otherwise?" I inquired, curtseying in an apologetic way. The little boy played along easily.

"Now, now, don't say such degrading things like that Miss Trinity. Shall we go on with our plan of cookie-making now?"

"Do you even know what 'daft' means, Mokuba?" I questioned, quirking a brow. Mokuba flushed embarrassedly, but shook his head none-the-less. I grinned. "To put it simply, it means 'stupid,' but it's said in a more polite way."

"I thought it was something along those lines, but I didn't want to sound stupid by saying it and it not be that," Mokuba stated, shrugging slightly. I merely nodded at him in response and continued on into the kitchen.

* * *

At first everything was going smoothly, and there was nothing wrong. Of course, after we'd finished making the cookies and had a good bit of flour on us, when we tried to clean up, all it really did was make things worse. Then, Mokuba got this bright idea and took a handful of flour and chucked it at me. Obviously, it was not a very bright idea since this started an all-out war between the two of us. By the time the timer for the oven went off, we'd both fallen to the ground, laughing hard about how the other looked like a ghost, completely and totally. I was glad that I didn't have school the next day because my only clean uniform I had was, well, not-so-clean anymore. Yeah, I was still wearing my school uniform, and it was now caked in flour.

"Okay, I'd suggest we go and get cleaned up. If this stuff stays on us too long, it may be much, much harder to get off," I told the younger, black-haired male. He laughed again, taking a hold of a cookie and taking a bite of it.

"Well, we may have made a huge mess, but the cookies are good," Mokuba stated after he swallowed the bite of cookie. I then took the time to look around the kitchen and grimaced. I hoped the maids wouldn't chew us out for this one. It'd be worth it, though. I'd never remembered having so much fun cooking in my life.

"Yeah, I think I'll tell the maids that I'm going to clean the kitchen tomorrow. They'll have to get over it, too. I'll threaten them with something, maybe _Seto_'s wrath," I pondered, snickering at the thought.

"There you go again, saying his name like that. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had some hidden attraction to him," Mokuba started, "but since I know that you're pretty much in love with Yugi, I know it's nothing like that." I felt my cheeks burn at the statement the boy made, and I licked my lips briefly. Averting my gaze to the cookie pan, I picked up a cookie and started eating it, making it to where I didn't have to talk. "The blush says all. You know, though, I think the two of you are good for each other, though he hasn't had as many problems in his life that he can relate to you with. Seto and I can both relate to you though, especially Seto, since we don't have any actual family left."

"Hey, now, I have Joey and his immediate family," I retorted, poking his nose. "Oh, and your brother still doesn't know my last name or how I know Joey, so no leaking that information, 'kay?"

"Gotcha, chief!" Mokuba exclaimed, and I laughed, ruffling his hair, which only succeeded in my spreading flour everywhere.

"Alright, let's go get cleaned up and get some sleep. Your brother's coming back tomorrow, and I'm sure you want to get up early enough to see him," I stated, winking at the little boy. Mokuba nodded eagerly, and we left the kitchen, me making a mental note to clean it the next day.

* * *

I yawned and stretched, hearing a door close nearby. Mokuba and I had slept in the living room last night; that way, if by some sheer luck we woke up the same time Seto got back, Mokuba could see him first thing. Sitting up, my first instinct was to wake up the younger boy, seeing as the only person I could think of that'd be coming into the house this early would be the older Kaiba brother. Mokuba let out a groggy groan before he rubbed his eyes. Smirking, I started tickling the little boy to make him wake up faster. He started laughed and pushing at my hands, and I removed them when I saw a male enter the room out of my peripheral vision. Of course, Mokuba didn't notice it and only jumped at me, starting to tickle me back. I broke out into a laughing fit slowly, pushing at the younger boy's hands and momentarily forgetting that Seto Kaiba was even in the room. Of course, the male cleared his throat after a few minutes, and Mokuba stopped, looking up and exclaiming, "Seto!" I got out a last few laughs before sitting up and watching the younger boy run up to give his older brother a quick hug.

"_Seto_," I emphasized, smirking at the sudden narrowed gaze he sent towards me.

"_Trinity_," he retorted, and I grinned.

"Yeah, that's my name. Good job," I answered, giving him a thumbs-up. "Now if only I had a sticker I could give you to put on." Mokuba laughed at our antics, shaking his head. "You thirsty, Mokuba?"

"A little, yeah. Grape juice?" Mokuba answered, and I nodded, standing.

"I'll get it," Seto stated suddenly, turning on his heel and exiting the room to go into the kitchen. I blinked after him before I shrugged and sat down, looking over at Mokuba. A sudden thought made a grin spread across my face.

"What?" Mokuba inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"I think your brother may be jealous at how easy it is for us to be relaxed with each other. I think he may want to be in my place, be the one that gets to have fun with you, and I al-" I stopped in mid-sentence, trying to keep back a laugh but failing after a moment. Mokuba looked up and caught on, and I regained my composure after a moment. Swallowing, I coughed slightly. "Uh, wow. Yeah, I forgot about the kitchen. You see, Mokuba and I kind of had a flour war last night. And.." I stopped talking at the glare I received.

"I will talk to you later," the brunette hissed, turning around and walking away. I frowned slightly, looking over to Mokuba.

"Don't worry about it. Just go and apologize after he's had time to get cleaned. He should've cooled off a bit by then," the black-haired boy explained, and I nodded, though I wasn't entirely sure.

I was more than nervous as I tried to gain my composure. I fidgeted slightly with my pajamas, which were pretty much exactly like the ones I wore the other night, just different colors. Taking in a deep breath, I knocked on the door in front of me. "Come in," a voice answered after a moment, and I pushed on the handle, pushing on the door and walking into the room. "Close the door." I blinked but obeyed.

"Uhm, Seto, about the kitchen. I didn't think that you would be going in there this morning, and I was really planning on cleaning it up. Anyways I just wanted to a-" I stopped talking for a brief few seconds as I saw the brunette come into view, with only a towel covering his waist down, "-pologize." I couldn't help the blush that formed across my face, and I also couldn't help but look at the male's chest. He may have been someone I disliked, but I had to admit that he had a very nice upper body. It wasn't too masculine, but it was slightly toned and was still thin, and his chest was hairless, for the most part. There was a bit of hair around his abdomen, but I didn't let my eyes linger that low for a long period of time. I looked up to his face to see that his hair was still wet, and he had some random droplets of water on his face. He actually looked calm for once, and I had to say that it suited him well. All in all, there were two, shameless words to describe him: fairly sexy. Averting my gaze to my hands, which had started to twitch and move randomly out of nervousness, I swallowed and spoke up. "You could've told me to wait a minute. I believe I could have gone through life without seeing you in only a towel."

"And I could've gone without seeing you or your friend in such revealing outfits, but life doesn't work that way," Seto answered, and I found my gaze narrowing as I looked at him.

"Right, like seeing us in something like this," I motioned to my outfit, "is so horrible! You're only in a towel, for goodness sakes! What if it fell off?!"

"You could've looked away," Seto answered simply.

"And you could've only looked at our faces! I mean, come on, we're teenagers! Curiosity gets the best of us!" I exclaimed in defense.

"So you're curious as to what I look like?" Seto accused, and I found a growl escaping my throat. "Well, then, if you're curious about my looks, I wonder how badly you're dying to see Yugi's."

"I never said I was curious as to what you looked like, so don't take my words and twist them like that! Jeez, you're so annoying sometimes! You make me just want to.." I trailed off, hearing the door start to open.

"Seto! Why're you only in a towel in front of Trinity?!" Mokuba's voice yelled suddenly, and I found a small, victorious smirk crossing my lips. "Jeez, of all things! Anyways, Trinity, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind spending the day with me?" I blinked and turned to look at the little boy, a smile forming on my lips as I nodded before a smirk slowly took it's place.

"And we can even invite your brother along. That way, the two of you can spend some time together," I added.

"Yeah!" Mokuba exclaimed, nodding excitedly. "Will you come, Seto?"

I turned around to look at the brunette as he sent a glare my way. I grinned sickeningly sweetly at him and shrugged innocently. "Come on, _Seto_, the two of you never get to spend time with each other. Take one day off to relax."

The brunette's jaw clenched before he growled out through gritted teeth, "Alright." Mokuba laughed and grabbed my hand as I sent Seto Kaiba a mischievous smirk. Oh, this would be fun.

_Whoop-whoop. I liked this one. The next one is going to be about Trinity's day with the Kaiba brothers. It's titled: "Spending a Day with the Kaiba Brothers."_

_Well, as I've said in the past chapters, critiques and reviews are welcome. I like hearing from people and will get back to them sometimes; it depends on if I have the time._

_For those of you that have started school: it's murder sometimes. But I love it, for some god-only-knows reason. :)_


End file.
